Heart to No Heart
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Following Knuckles' Death, the Chaotix have taken over his duties, but the Dark Legion's presence is still felt. Chapter 11 is up! What does Dimitri hope to acomplish with taking over the Floating Island?
1. Echinda Rage

Heart to No Heart  
Disclaimer-All characters are owned by SEGA and Sonicteam except the extras I put in to help the story along (There aren't many extras anyhow --;;).  
  
-----------------------Chapter One: Echidna's Rage  
  
"Lets move it everyone! I want this whole block cleared!" Julie-Su yelled though the megaphone that they gave her, though her voice could clearly be heard without the blasted thing. She tapped her foot a little, watching the destroyed block being taken away one piece at a time by the relief workers. She was sent to overlook the work being done on this site, though just looking at this place...where Knuckles gave his life for his family and friends...her eyes began to burn and she looked down at the ground.   
  
She would've cried right then and there if her pride hadn't got the best of her, so she slipped off the roof of the destroyed car she was standing on and walked into the closest building. She made her way down the path and knew where this place was...she was running along her half-sister Lein-Da when she came here. Julie-Su shouldn't punched that wrench in that crooked muzzle of hers, she should've but she didn't have the will to at the time. It was all Lein-Da's fault...her and her great-grandfather's.   
  
"I'll get even with her..." She stumbled over some stones and came to a place in the back of the first floor where blood and yellow taped lined the walls and rubble along there. This was the crime scene, marked with orange and yellow chalk along the ground, a larger circle where the body was found. She came over and moved down to one knee in front of the highlighted spot, in the shape of the Echidna's body. When her paw moved across the familiar spiked glove drawn in chalk she started to sob. He was really gone...she couldn't believe it.   
  
Outside of the building, a very disgruntled working was carrying a large piece of stone towards the building. He bobbed his head up and down lightly to the beat of the music blasting though those mostly soundproof headphones. They bopped along his head, and he was eyeing the bag of cheese curls that he placed on top of the rock as he moved it. Vector sure knew how to fool those Echidnas into thinking he was doing actual work, he was hauling around the same rock all day. He would walk a little, set it down and take a break, then walk around in a circle and take another break.   
  
He smirked a little to himself and placed the rock down in front of the condemned building that Julie-Su went in. He slipped around and sat down on the rock, grabbing for his back of food. No sooner then he grabbed it, it was taken away from him out of thin air towards the building behind him. " 'ey! Who did that?"  
  
The first thing to phase in was a gloved paw which came around the bag, then the rest of the Chameleon came into view, and he was more then slightly upset at Vector. "Who do you think you're trying to fool Vector?" He was hanging upside down from a pole which was lodged in the side of the building looking down at him. "You lug the same rock around all day and you..."  
  
"I know, I know!" So what if he was caught, he just wanted his back of food back. His protest was always that of a child's, so he would turn to face his partner with eyes that begged forgiveness. Vector was also a very good actor, which was needed when he slacked off like this. "I promise I'll work harder! I'll pull these rocks around all day if I have to! Just give me my food back!" He begged.  
  
Espio dumped a handful of the crunchies into his paw and popped them into his muzzle. He crunched on them for a moment and then turned the bag upside down so the crumbs which where left few out of the bag. " Ooops, all gone. Now how about if I strike a deal with you..."  
  
The croc folded his arms across his chest and looked back up at him, he already felt his stomach grumbling for something. Its only been about an hour since he last left, but his body burns off energy faster then he can take it in. " Anything to get away from here...this place scares the sh-"  
  
"Julie-Su..."  
  
"That woman! She's been pushin' my buttons since Knuckles died!" Vector shot back before Espio could finish, he mocked the voice of a whining hag, which is what Vector thought she was. " Vector, why don't you do more? Vector, you're such a lazy bum! Vector, why don't you-"  
  
"Shut up because you either listen to what I have to say or get discharged from the island! Its a direct order from the Guardianship, you don't follow it and you know how they punish people." He dug around in his glove (seeing how Mobians don't have pockets 90% of the time) and got out a piece of paper. He balled it up and chucked it at the larger mobian's head below. " They need some time to deal with the lack of a Guardian for the Emerald. They need two temps to go out there and make sure that nothing happens to it!"  
  
Vector didn't like where this is going, Espio could tell by the expression on his face. " But why me? Ya'll know that I know nothing' 'bout no emerald!"  
  
"You do know enough to make sure that it doesn't leave the Shrine! They picked you and her for a very good reason, the other Chaotix agreed..." He nodded lightly to that before whipped around so he was sitting on the pole crouched down.   
  
"Waitasecond! You all had a meeting without inviting me?!"  
  
"We can't get a connection though those oversized headphones of yours!" Rolling a large rock along the side of the street, Mighty came up beside them jokingly. He snickered a little, those thin ears flapping before they lowed again. "Serious, we tried to get in touch with you...but you wouldn't listen."   
  
Espio smirked a little, that was the closest he came to a laugh in a long time. Maybe because it was so easy to make fun of Vector, or because Vector always reacted in some childish manner. " Kind of like he's not listening now!"   
  
"I AM listening!" Vector made his way to his feet and glared at them, snorting a little out of frustration. " I heard ya! Ya'll want me to go to the shrine with that woman because you think I'm worthless!"  
  
Mighty shook his head on that part. " Not really. Its just that you're doing nothing at the moment that's bothering us..." Another sly remark on the side, Espio and Mighty both knew that Vector is a whole 'nother mobian when it comes to fighting.   
  
The Croc growled a little and looked down at the ground. " Fine, I'm going! Its better then staying around here and lugging rocks all day!"  
  
"Pretending to carry rocks. " Mighty corrected.   
  
"You were mostly eating all day..." Espio balled the empty bag of cheese crunchies up and chucked them at Vector's head. Much to his surprise, Vector caught it in his oversized maw and snapped down on it. Espio was about to break the dam of laughter which was bottled up in him for a while. " Now why you do that? Hoping there's still a little cheese flavor inside?"   
  
Vector flushed a little, but it wasn't noticeable under that green toned skin. " And what if I am?"  
  
Mighty stumbled back, both paws on his stomach he lightly bumped the large boulder he was mouthing. " Oh goddess! I have to get away from him!" He turned around and started to push the rock down the street again, looking up at Espio, he offered him a nod before bursting out in laughter again. " I'll see you 'round lunchtime Espio."  
  
"Huh? How come you two get a lunchbreak?" Vector was about to leave, but overhead what they said about Lunchtime. "I don't get a lunchbreak!"  
  
"You get a 'Vector Break,' which is whenever you want to stop working. You have you break all thoughout the day, so I think its only fair if everyone else gets at least one break to call their own." And with that Espio was gone, or at least he faded into the background and sneaked away.   
  
---------------Angel Island Shrine  
  
"And this is the Master Emerald!" Charmy had a lot more free time on his hands now that his marriage to Saffron has been set for when he was 21. He had enough time to join the Chaotix, and even show Vector around the Master Emerald shrine. The little bee flew around Vector's head, the Croc looked very bored and unimpressed. "Now, Knuckles told me in case of emergency you..."  
  
"Call Haven..."  
  
"Well..." Charmy thought about that for a second and then shook his head. "No, that wouldn't work for you."  
  
Vector eyed the smaller Mobian for a second before sighing. "And why not?"  
  
"Because you don't know how to channel your energy though the Emerald!" Charmy pointed out, he flew over to the Master Emerald and sat down on top of it. He was tired of flying, but wanted to keep almost level with Vector, he still had to look up at him while he talked.   
  
Vector walked up to the emerald and placed his gloved hand on the side of it. "Well it can't be tha' hard! I seen Knux do it a million times!"  
  
"Well yeah, Knuckles does a very good job-..."   
  
There was suddenly an awkward silence, it seemed like neither of them can talk about Knuckles in the past tense now. At times the other Echidnas in the city said they were nothing without their leader...so far they were able to prove them wrong. Then again, it's only been a week since the incident with Mammoth Mogul. The silence was broken by Vector, he cleared his throat before speaking up again.   
  
"Ahem. We knew he did, and he would want us to keep workin' on protectin' the emerald even with him gone. "   
  
Charmy nodded, with that out of the way, there wasn't much to talk about. He just kicked his legs a little until he head Vector snickering. "What?"  
  
"Prince...Charming..." Vector said those two words between his snickering. "I still can't get over that!"  
  
The bee flushed a little before flying up around Vector's ear, he removed the sound plug he called headphones just long enough to yell. " DON'T CALL ME THAT! " He hated being called Prince anything! He especially hated that story that went along with the name, thus was the story of his life (Pun-pun).   
  
-----------------Angel Hopes Graveyard, Night  
  
The sun was setting on Angel Island. When the sun hit the city just right, the plated sheets of metal and Crystal around the Echidna City made it glow with a mysterious light which could be seen by the Mobians who lived on the surface. The whole city was filled with light except for the graveyard which had one lone figure walking though it that night. Julie-Su had received her assignment to watch the Master Emerald, but checking on the grave of Knuckles wouldn't take too long.   
  
She made her way down the path quietly, wearing a little more then she was used to now she wore a black sleeveless dress with a black headband on her left arm to show her mourning. She came close to the grave and seen some people where by it, those violet eyes narrowed...she knew who they were though she couldn't tell what they were doing. Her right paw dropped the small handful of roses she was carrying to go into the folds of her dress and retrieve her double barrel blaster. Even in mourning she never left home without it in just this occasion.   
  
Sneaking along the treelines, she came within 50 feet of the group of Legionaries surrounding Knuckles grave to see her Half Sister looking over the site. The pink Echidna's eyes widened, they had dug up Knuckles grave and for what?!? A group of the metal bound Echidnas grabbed the casket in the hole and lifted it out and into the stone path leading though the Cemetery. Julie-Su would wait for a moment, she needed time for her gun to charge before she blasted her sister's head off for violating his grave. "Come on..." She muttered darkly, the gun was only charged to 15 percent!  
  
Lein-Da inspected the casket before walking along the side where it swung open. "Open it and put him in the bag! Be quick about it, too." She ordered the men around her, who attacked the side of the casket with a crowbar and started to pull at it. Two others came ready with a large black bag which looked like a body-bag for the dead.   
  
They managed to get it open when her gun was halfway charged, showing the body of a beaten red Echidna on the inside. One might've mistaken him for sleeping, but the Echidnas who opened the casket wasted no time looking at him. They took his body and slipped it into the bag before putting the casket back into the grave. Lein-Da zipped the bag up herself, then turned her head to see the Casket being lowered back into the grave and buried again.   
  
The red furred female grabbed her COM and talked into it softly. " great-grandfather, we got him...we're heading back to the base with him now and-" She stopped and looked right into the direction to where Julie-Su was hiding. "One moment...I think we have a visitor."  
  
"Damn! How could they see..." She cursed to herself, that metal quill towards the front of her face! The limited lights they were using reflected it, so it was now or never if she wanted to find out what she was doing. She moved to aim the blaster at her, but was suddenly held by a Legionnaire who was able to sneak up behind her.   
  
Lein-Da smirked seeing the blaster drop out of her restrained half-sister's paws, she made her way over stalking like a snake would. "My-my, look who came to join us again..."   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to Knuckles now?!" Su snapped trying to spit on her, but her mouth was partially held back by the Legionnaire's hand. She whipped her head back and screamed. "He's dead! He died saving Dimitri! You should be happy! You won!"  
  
Lein-Da just shook her head, that head full of flesh and artificial quills rattling before she looked back up at her struggling sister. " Oh,but we will be happy when we're done with him, you'll see soon enough." She nodded off to the one who was holding her before turning her back on her. "I'll see you around. Maybe next time you'll have enough manners to say hello to me. "  
  
So they took off, the one holding Julie-Su pushed her forward before walking away. She tried to keep her balance, but she fell forward and landed on the soft grass on the ground. She laid there stunned for a moment, but pawed around for her blaster which still wasn't ready to fire. et. " Red haired wrench...she didn't get the best of me!"   
  
"Julie-Su! What in Aurora's name are you doing here?"   
  
The voice came from behind her, she made her way back to her feet to see flashing red and blue lights coming on every side of her. She backed up a little, but was caught by the wrists of Remmington, who was unfortunately on duty at this time. The grave! They didn't bother to close it up, though they left their shovels and picks! She took a moment to plea her case. "Lein-Da was here! T-they took the body and..."  
  
"And how did you see this Julie-Su? The Guardianship said that you were supposed to be watching the Master Emerald. " Remmington eyed her, though he had lightened up on her from when she was a Dark Legionaree, he was never able to get her complete trust.   
  
She shook her head frantically. " I was going to go there after I paid my respects! Lein-Da said she was going to do something with the body and-"  
  
"Constable...we found this in the grave..." A female officer walked up to him and showed him something that made Julie-Su's eyes widen, it was her blaster!  
  
Remmington looked back to Julie-Su, he looked really disappointed right now. Her wrists still in his hands, he turned around and locked her wrists together with handcuffs. " That's more then enough evidence for now, thank you. "  
  
"Hold on! I didn't do anything to his grave!" She cried out as she was lead away, she had both the tone of anger and sadness in her voice since she was being lead back to a police car.   
  
"Julie-Su...as much as I want to believe you, I can't...you have to come down to the Station for questioning..." And so he started to read her off the rights that she had now, even though she wasn't listening to her, it was still his job.   
  
-------------------------------------End of Chapter One  
  
I hope you liked the start off for this fic, I have a lot of plans for it right now. This is my first time working with the Floating Island setting and the Chaotix characters in a story, I think their personalities need a little tweaking. If you have any suggestions at all, you can go ahead and either E-mail me or send in a review for me to check. Oh yeah, in case you're wondering, my favorite Chaotix is Vector =D. 


	2. Crossed Wires

Heart to No Heart   
  
My keyboard is on fire from how fast I'm writing these chapters, by time you read this chapter, chapter three would already be done. Now that's the progress I was hoping to get with my fiction. Remember, flames or not, reviews are welcome. I don't set a required amount of reviews for the next chapter, since getting the story across is all I hope to get in this n_n.  
  
------------------------Chapter 2: Crossed Wires  
  
How embarrassing it was to be back here with all the common criminals! It was the first thought which came though her mind sitting in the dark cell with her legs lightly crossed in front of her. The questioning went smoothly, Remmington did say she would have to stay here though until Lein-Da was caught. The Echidna female laid back, her arms folded behind her head while she looked up at the ceiling. She moved one paw forward in the shape of her blaster which got her into this to begin with and whipped her hand back like she was shooting.   
  
"Bang..." She smirked in her own mind seeing another Echidna in front of her fall to the ground in a heap. It was the only thing she can do in the time that she was going to be here. " You're dead again, dead sister..."   
  
Remmington just so happened to be passing by the cell when she said that statement, Julie-Su would've ignored him, but seen that he had the set of keys in his paws and came upright. The Echidna motioned out of Julie-Su's view for someone to come over. " You're in luck Julie-Su, someone managed to pay your bail."  
  
She seemed happy, she was going to get out of this place. Two hours was more then enough time for her, she placed both boots on the ground and came over to the bars, putting her paws on it. She thought for a second and then looked back to Remmington. " Hold on...who paid?"  
  
"I did, woman!" A large gloved paw came though the bars and smacked her over the head, she lightly bumped her head on the front bars. Those eyes narrowed at the sound of that voice...that deep...annoying voice which she grew to hate. "You wuz supposed to be down at the Shrine, but you managed to make a pitstop at that grave and do Aurora knows what!"   
  
"I didn't do a thing to Knuckles grave!" She reached though the bars and caught hold of Vector's big snout, it was something about him which sent her into a rage so suddenly. She wanted to repay the favor of slamming his head into the bars which kept her from attacking him directly, but something inside her stopped her motions. She stepped back for a moment and straitened herself out. " I love Knuckles...and you know that!" That was all she could counter with.   
  
Remmington nodded lightly, he moved over to the door of the cage and started to work the key against the lock of the cell. " We know that, but there's more then me and Vector that you have to prove this to! Not everyone on this island are friends of the Ex Legionaree Julie-Su!"  
  
The door was opened and she stepped out, looking towards Remmington and paying Vector no mind. " Last time I checked, the only opinion on this island that matters was the Guardianship's and the Legion's!"  
  
"The Guardianship doesn't believe you...they had a bad feeling about you from the beginning!" Remmington closed the door to the cell and they started their way down the hallway. "They were just waiting for you to slip up somewhere."  
  
"And I think you getting caught alone at a dug-up gravesite was their ticket. " Vector grinned a little, this time they both turned around in union and glared at him.   
  
Remmington cleared his thoat and stated his case. " If what you claimed happened really did happen...you'll have to prove it. The only evidence that we have right now are a couple of picks and shovels with no fingerprints on them and what is clearly your blaster. Point in case is..."  
  
"That you need a body, you need Knuckles' body to be found. " Julie-Su nodded off to him. " That's no problem, I'll be more then happy to break into Legionare headquarters and get him back!" She rolled both of her hands into fists and slammed them together in front of her, a pose that her departed boyfriend was well known for.   
  
They came to the door, Remmington looked outside though a sheet of glass before he put his hand on the doorknob. " You're going to have a slightly hard time doing that without being allowed outside the area of your duties!"  
  
Vector looked at the brown Echidna for a moment before he shook his head confused. " Run that by me again in English."   
  
"While Julie-Su is on bail, she's only allowed to go to the Master Emerald Shrine to perform her duties. The rest of the time she has to stay in the borders of Echindaopolis. "Remmington explained before he swung the doors of the Police station open and let the night air come though.   
  
Vector yawned a little behind that, half because he was tired, and the second half because he was unimpressed with what he just said. " Hurrah for the Echidna Justice system!" He said that sarcastically before he chuckled at his own joke.   
  
Julie-Su found herself snickering right along with him for a moment before she caught herself and added to the remark. " Well we are talking 'bout a system where people are thrown off the side of the island as punishment!"   
  
"I dunno what's worst, the swim with the sharps or the sudden stop at the end of the drop!"   
  
"I hear the fall is pretty nice until then!"  
  
"Hey!" Remmington cut them off, a deep flush was placed on the bridge of his muzzle which he tried to cover up with the shade that his hat provided. " You're talking about my profession there!"   
  
"Maybe you should consider a new line of work..." Vector put his hand under her lone jaw like he was pondering that himself before he shot a glance over to him. He started to break down again in a snicker.   
  
"I heard there might be an opening in the Dark Legion!"   
  
The laughter was spread along the three there for a moment before the silence started to set in again. Mainly because Julie-Su was starting to think about more things then one. She had never been that open about her feelings, especially over a joke like that. Even moreso, she was joking with Vector, something that she never caught herself doing before. Ah well, a little bit of humor would've helped the situation. " I'll think of something in the morning time, right now I want to go to sleep more then ever. "   
  
A yawn came from the young Echidna's muzzle, and she moved down the long pathway of steps towards the bottom where she stood like a statue. Remmington wanted to ask what was wrong, but was called back inside by his fellow officers because of a robbery which was taken place. Vector looked over his shoulder and then back down at her, he could hear a little whimper, but he tried to ignore it. The best way was to turn up the volume on his Walkman and try and walk past her. Unfortunately, the song changed, to that of a slow and dreadful melody...  
  
Oh great, a love song. Mainly because Vector had never been in love he hated these types of songs. Now, standing next to her, he moved to turn from the station with his right paw only to stop himself when he heard another sharp whimper from her. He let his eyes trail over to her and seen that she was crying, not the open crying that you would see from a more emotional girl though. She was looking down at the ground with little emotion though those mainly broken eyes, letting the tears stream down her cheeks and dropped to the ground.   
  
Vector bit the bottomside of his muzzle since, he wasn't good at conforting either. Instead of drowning her out with music, he toned it down a little, but not completely off so he could say something. " You shouldn't cry in the middle of the street, " There he was, a mobian of bold words.   
  
Julie-Su moved her head up, only so she was looking forward. The stream coming from her eyes where more constant now, it was obvious what she was crying about. Knuckles walked her home, all the way up to her apartment every night for the past two years, how long she had known him. Now with him gone and the mourners leaving her along, this would be the first night she would make the trip by herself.   
  
"Yo, earth to Julie-Su! You can come in from your own lil' world now!" Vector was still trying to grab her attention, but was more then surprised when she grabbed him and yanked him along the sidewalk. " Ey! What you doin' to me? Let me go!"   
  
Even when she was crying Julie-Su had an iron grip over Vector. When they came to the corner, she spun around with his wrist still in her arm which caused his arm to twist around painfully. " I want you to walk me home, Vector!" It wasn't a suggestion, she rarely gave suggestions to him, it was a command. "Say nothing to me! Just take me home and keep your large mouth shut!"   
  
Vector had to agree of suffer the loss of the limb which she was still holding, all he did was nod and she let him go. He couldn't chance running from her, she was faster then him as embarrassing as it sounded. They started across the street, which was almost empty at this time of night since the Echidnas were mainly afraid of the fighting which happened between the two ruling Echidna familles.   
  
It was silent between those two, with the except of the occasional cricket which was stopped by Vector on his way down the street. He paid little attention to them or her, just bobbing his head up and down to the beat of a more uptone choice of music now. He was trying to surpress the urge so he wouldn't upset Julie-Su, but seen he started to mutter the words to the song.   
  
"What the hell are you doing? I told you not to talk!"   
  
Vector growled a little, that little interruption caused him to forget the rest of the words he were muttering. " You're not the boss of me, especially when it comes to music!"   
  
"I ask you to do one little thing as a favor to me and you can't manage to do that!"  
  
They stopped, now in front of Julie-Su's high rise apartment she turned to face off with him. She looked more disgusted then angry right now, she pointed down to the little blue box which was attached to his hip. The box which ran on four different types of energy (Solar, Hydro, and Battery), playing tapes, CDs, and MP3s as well as the radio with little slowdown. "You can't even think without that thing blasting your brain out!"  
  
Vector stood his ground this time, his hand came over that box protectively before he glared at her. He would shoot back with the facts though. " A few minutes ago you were laughing because you took a load off your way too serious mind! If you would just lay back and enjoy yourself sometimes..."   
  
"If you would get serious and turn that damn box off sometime..."  
  
She didn't think about what she did next, that bearing anger got the best of her and she reached out quickly. She found her paw around that box on his waist, yanking it forward until she heard a snap from the clip which held it in place. Finally, the box was on the ground in pieces between both of them, that was when she got control over her actions again. She broke it...someone actually broke Vector's Walkman...and she did it. Her eyes widened a little, sparks were flying from it and the wire which was once attached to the headphones which were still around his head.   
  
Vector didn't say a word, he couldn't think of anything to say now. He just moved his claws up and slowly took the headphones off each side of his head, placing them on each shoulder. He wasn't mad, he knew that for sure, there would be more then enough time to be mad at her later. Right now he turned and slowly walked away, he was shaken...really shaken by what just happened and it showed in his steps.   
  
"Oh...my god..."  
  
---------------------Somewhere in the West side of Angel Island  
  
The lab was brightly lit much to Lein-Da's dismay, but Dimitri knew what he was doing. She had to make the actions work for her Great-grandfather, who was barely alive and had to be wheeled around the large quarters of their underground headquatersd. She caught herself staring in the center of the room at the body which was on the table, the dead Echidna they had robbed the grave of. That black nose crinkled a bit, the smell was getting to her, but she just shook her head lightly and continued with the preparations. "Great Grand-father, I'm done on this end."  
  
"Excellent child, make sure you have the equipment hooked up to Knuckles properly...we haven't much time before the time is at hand!" Dimitri wheezed a little behind that, his 400 year old body couldn't take too much more stress...the time was certainly at hand for him.   
  
Lein-Da was only worried about him now, it was the only family that she could rely on now. She turned around and headed towards him, the wires and metal which sprouted from almost every inch of his body made it almost impossible for her to touch a piece of living flesh and assure him. She weaved though the wires and found the side of his muzzle. " Dimitri, even on your deathbed...you're giving commands..." Dimitri was her envy so to say, he was the only one she would answer to and for good reason.   
  
"Death bed? " The cyborg-echinda let out a hearty laugh which stirred up his young great-granddaughter's nerves even further. "I am far from my deathbed, Lein-Da. This is only the humble beginnings of the Dark Legion! We shall start with our triumph over the Guardianship!"  
  
Lein-Da was confused, but she tried to confirm his plans. "We will strike them while they're weak then?"  
  
"Not this time...we will use their own system of logic against them!" That old Echidna's head slumped towards the side almost lifelessly so he could catch a glimpse of what was on the table. The bloody spiked glove which was hanging lifelessly. Under those layers of wires and metals he grinned and finished off softly.   
  
"I think it is time for a reunion, Lein-Da...you know what I mean..."   
  
There was the part of her job that she hated, but she offered no resistance against it, only a nod. " I understand..." She left the room to leave her Great Grandfather to stare at the body of the dead Echidna on the table. It would only take a few moments to gather up a team and head back to Echindaopolis.   
  
-------------------End  
  
I got the idea for the plot in the middle of this Chapter, this fic is going to be a long one, I just have that feeling right now. Anyway, reveiws are welcomed right now. 


	3. Saved by Who?

Author's Note: I'm sorry I took so long, I've been chopping up this chapter and putting it toghter so many times. I also got around to considering the reveiws, bah, I spell everyone's names wrong! (I can't get the damned Ant's! I spelt Tails' father name wrong and the fic was about him! I think I spelt Legion seven ways in Chapter one) I'm sorry! This was a long set up chapter...and this is a set up story for a series I'm doing...gah, I have a long way to go...  
  
--------------------------Heart to No Heart Four: Saved by Who?  
  
Julie-Su looked at him for a long time, just into those violet eyes before she looked down at the ground. Something was rushing though her throat and she spat right in front of his thick shoes. " You're...not Knuckles, " She said softly, though her voice was weak from shock. She raised her head again and tried to lunge forward, those chains clinking together before she screamed. " You're not KNUCKLES! "   
  
The Echidna in front of her moved back shocked by her remark. " J-Julie-Su! Its me! It is!"   
  
The voice was there, the stutter that he had around her, a shy voice which had enough firmness behind it to get his point across. Julie-Su simply turned her head, it was all she could do in those confines. A huff came across her lips before she said. " Your eyes...they aren't the same..."   
  
Lien-Da shook her head and walked over to Knuckles, pulling him towards her with that devious smile still on her muzzle. " Forget about her for a moment, you'll have all the time in the world to catch up after the takeover."   
  
Julie-Su looked back for a moment. " Takeover?"   
  
"Of the Floating Island...and the surrounding land!" Lien-Da said that causally before checking back to her radio and yelling into it. " How long until impact?"   
  
A male voice answer on the other end shortly after. " Fifteen minutes! We'll be landing in Northern Mobius." He confirmed before the connection was broken.   
  
Julie-Su's eyes widened, the only way the Floating Island would be landing in that area would be if..." The island is falling?!?" How could the island be falling...that could only mean the Master Emerald was gone! No...its only been a few hours since she was knocked out, no one could've stole it in that amount of time.   
  
Lien-Da lead Knuckles over to the door, the male Echidna only gave a weak halfhearted wave over his shoulder before slipping though the door. " Yes, its all part of the plan. We can't give you the details, no time you know..." They left soon afterward, the doors closing suddenly behind them.   
  
Julie-Su looked at the chains around her wrists and started to pull at them though they hurt. She needed to find a way out of here...she needed to find one fast.   
  
------Outside Legion Headquarters, 11 Minutes to Impact  
  
"That woman's going to be the death of us!" Vector grumbled looking out from where the Chaotix were hiding behind a dumpster. Vector also learned that he hated the smell of everything around him, which he didn't pay attention to with the absence of his walkman.   
  
Espio nodded towards Vector before looking down at his watch (which was conveniently placed there to further the plot n_n). " Quite literally too, we have 10 minutes and no one here has a plan!"   
  
Vector turned back to look at Espio with a growl. " Who says we don't have a plan?"   
  
"So what is your plan?"   
  
Espio, Charmy, and Mighty gathered around him while Vector thought. It didn't take the croc long before he looked back down at them with a grin. " I'd like to pass!"   
  
A groan was spread thoughout the group before Charmy nodded lightly to them. " Well I gotta plan! " He hovered up into the air, the size of a regular bee so the Legionaries couldn't see him. He scouted out the entrance and seen two guards there, and then an alley and with windows on the other side. A grin came across the bee's face and he hovered back down to explain. " We're going to rush them!"   
  
"And THAT'S your plan?!?" Mighty burster into chuckles before he was promptly smacked by Charmy. " Hey!"   
  
"I'm not finished yet! " Charmy beamed before he pointed towards the two guards who looked like they were falling asleep at their posts. " Espio, you can take them right? " Espio nodded and he continued. " Mighty can burst though the door. I fly though the window and cut the power..."   
  
Espio interrupted him for a moment. " Cut the power for what? "   
  
Charmy folded his arms over his chest and motioned over to the guards as an example, both were laced with metal gear in their dreads and arms. " The Legion's greatest weapons are their machinery, without it they won't be able to track us! We'll meet up and then split up to find Julie-Su and get outta there!"  
  
Vector shook his head to that. " You're forgetting about the rock we're standing on...its like...falling!"   
  
Espio finished that off. " We get Julie-Su back, Lien-Da will come looking for her...when we get her, we get the Master Emerald!" He looked back towards his watch and stepped forward. " Okay, eight minutes...lets move!"  
  
------Inner Legion Headquarters, Seven Minutes until Impact  
  
Lien-Da and Knuckles were heading towards the lowest point of the island, which was called the point Closest to Hell because of its unpleasant location. They stepped into the elevator which lead to those warmer points of the island and it closed behind them. The only thing to keep them company was the slow humming of the elevator as it started its miles long trip towards the Point Closest to Hell.   
  
Lien-Da looked over to Knuckles and grinned, her arms folding against her chest before she leaned off towards the side. " We pulled it off, its amazing how everything's coming together in the end. "   
  
Knuckles nodded to that, looking back to the ceiling of the elevator when he noticed the lights flickering. " I told you that it was going to work, Kommissar. My plans never fail!" An all knowing grin came to his muzzle before he laughed.   
  
" Better yet, no one will expect that its their own dear guardian would be the one who would set them up for a total shutd-"  
  
At that moment, the lights to the elevator had shut down and the elevator slowly came to a stop. The two Echidna were confused, but then Lien-Da made her way to the control panel to the elevator and kicked it. " Work damnit! This is not the time for a malfunction!"   
  
Lien-Da said every swear that she could think of to high Aurora to try and get the elevator in motion while Knuckles thought. He muttered one word, which seemed to be the most level thing he said since his 'resurrection' . " The Chaotix...they're here..." He walked over to the control panel of the elevator and put his paw on it, pressing down before his eyes tightly closed. There was a brief silence before the humming of the elevator started so the elevator could get back in motion. " They came for Julie-Su..." He looked back towards Lien-Da after starting the elevator on his own energy.   
  
"Let them have her, its not going to help them..."   
  
-----Holding Cells, Four Minutes Until Impact  
  
Julie-Su was singing to herself to pass the time while she thought of a way to get out of those cuffs keeping her pinned against a wall. " Gunna take my blaster...and mess Lien-Da up..." She smirked a little, but then the lights went out in the cell.   
  
That gave her an idea, so she leaned forward with her eyes tightly closed until she felt a sharp click coming from her wrists which made her fall forward on her stomach. She stood up, now free from the restraints and rubbed her wrists. " Electric powered restraints...not one of the Legion's better ideas.." She noted and headed towards the door of the cell to open it.   
  
She was stopped by the sound of something moving though the vents, some mutters and curses and then some voices.   
  
"Is she down there or not Vector?"  
  
"How should I know? I can't see a thing!"   
  
"I can't see a thing past your big as-"  
  
"Lay off that Espio!"   
  
"My fat wha-?"   
  
The argument was cut off when the vent overhead suddenly gave way and Vector, Espio, and Mighty landed on the floor behind Julie-Su. Charmy hovered over them with a sigh while they tried to get to their feet. " She is right here!"   
  
Julie-Su slowly turned around with her arms folded over her chest. " I don't need your help gettin' out of here!"   
  
Vector locked eyes with her for a moment before standing up to face her. " Oh gee Julie-Su. If you would've just called and told us you were okay, we wouldn't have came!...Oh yeah, you couldn't have because you were captured by your crazy sister!"  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind her keeping me if I knew you were comming!" She shot back and turned to the cell door, pushing it open now that the power was out. She yelled without looking over her shoulder. " Lets get out of here! The Island's-"  
  
" We know, but what can we do about it?" Espio said looking back at his watch...three minutes until contact.   
  
Vector looked at Julie-Su again before he cleared his throat suddenly. " Nothin'...not right now..."   
  
"I know something you can do Vector..." Mighty said as a matter of fact.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How about getting off of us?!?"   
  
Vector chuckled a little and stepped off Mighty and Espio's backs, then helped them up. " Sorry 'bout that..."   
  
-----Haven, Two Minutes Until Impact  
  
"What on earth are they doing?"   
  
There was complete Panic among the people at Haven, the Brotherhood were making final preparations before making contact with lower Mobius. Locke was looking at the screen in front of him which showed a ground Camera planted on Mobius' surface which showed the Floating Island coming down at an alarming rate. His purple eyes narrowed seeing something at the tip of the island. He heard someone walking up beside him, but he just ignored it and started to zoom in on the object.   
  
"Locke, all you can do is watch and you have no clue what's going to happen to the people here!"  
  
A smaller ungloved hand came over his which made him grimace, especially at the gold wedding band which was on her hand. He slowly turned to face Lara-Le. " What? I'm trying to figure out what that blurb there is..." He motioned off to the screen, pointing to a blue and red dot on the screen.   
  
Lara-Le moved to the side and pressed a button on the control panel which made it quickly zoom into the two blurs: Lien-Da and Knuckles who were on the Point closest to hell. Locke was amazed she knew that off the bat, she could tell though he said nothing. " Do you have a plan? "   
  
" Why don't you? " She smirked a little.   
  
" I don't even know what's going on..." Locke admitted with a sign.   
  
Lara-Le looked back to the screen, she was looking at Knuckles who stepped to the edge of the platform which made up that remove spot. He was looking down at the area they were going to impact with his purple eyes, which flashed green for a moment before returning. Lara-Le blinked lightly before she spoke. " I do..."   
  
"What? H-"   
  
" That machine...the Chaos Syphon...we need it! " She remembered something from before and looked down at the control panel, Locke had ran off to tell the brotherhood to retrieve the Machine. It was a conversation she had with Knuckles last week. Dimitri represents a serious threat to my Children! ...Her eyes closed and she sighed.   
  
" I was worried about the baby, but it was him I should've looked after..."   
  
-----Point Closest to Hell, One Minute Until Impact  
  
"Knuckles, do it!"   
  
The Echidna looked back to Lien-Da and then down at the ground which was coming up on them fast before his eyes closed. Thousands of lives depended on him, let alone the Dark Legion and Lien-Da. His gloves moved into the air above him surrounded in a green glow which soon surrounded the whole area. The green spread though the whole island, turning everything into this brilliant color while he concentrated. He only seen one other mobian do this, and he wasn't all too well soon afterward. Lets Pray this works or we're all dead!   
  
----Outside Dark Legion Headquarters, 50 seconds to Impact  
  
The Chaotix made it out of Legion HQ and were heading towards Echindaopolis unsure of what was going to happen next. Julie-Su looked over her shoulder and seen the area behind them was...disappearing and screamed in fear. She only seen that one time before, when the Legion blasted the island and sent Echindaopolis into another dimension. She wasn't watching where she was heading, and tripped over a fallen tree, landing on her knees paralyzed for a moment. Unfortunately she didn't have a moment since this strange green light was coming up fast on her.   
  
----Haven  
  
The Brotherhood was certain that they couldn't protect the whole island from impact and this new threat, but at least they could protect the people in Echindaopolis while they thought of a new plan. A force field will surround Echindaopolis at the moment of impact and protect everyone inside from the impact. Locke and Lara-Le both silently prayed that Knuckles would be alright where they were in the Echinda safehold since he was so low on the island. They just got him back, and didn't want to lose him again.   
  
----Outskirts of Echindaopolis  
  
Julie-Su couldn't move, she blamed it on her knee which was slightly pained from her fall, but she was actually scared of what was going to happen to them now. Her eyes tightly closed she at least pushed herself to her feet, or thought she did, but the wind was blowing too hard for her to be sitting. She felt a rough vibration which caused her to open her eyes. She was being carried by someone, and the green light which was destroying everything was closing in on them.   
  
She forced herself to look up at who save her, and to her surprise " You!" She gasped...  
  
"Now its time for you to shut up and let me save us both!" Vector yelled about the noise of the screaming Echidnas in Echindaopolis and the cries of the Chaotix to get them across the borders of Echindaopolis now.   
  
----Haven  
  
Sabre was the one who yelled it, from where he was on the upper levels of Haven. " Its started! "   
  
----  
  
Vector dove for the borders of the city just as the forcefield made it up.   
  
A shinning white light blinded his view which signaled the coming of the forcefield over the city.   
  
The residents of Echindaopolis could see a blinding white light from their bubble of protection made by the Brotherhood. There was no rumbling impact though the whole island, just that light which remained there for who knew how long.   
  
Lien-Da just smirked looking on, her plan was finally falling together....  
  
----------------To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter Removed and Replaced

Announcement  
  
  
I'm tired with trying to fix this Chapter, so I just deleted it alltoghter. I don't know how to remove the chapters so I just replaced the text with this. I have no idea why Fanfiction.net only showed the first paragraph for the chapter the first time around, but the error is fixed now. Just click on the next button up there to read Chapter three...yeah, go ahead n.n. 


	5. Guess Who's Back

Notice: Fanfiction.Net Screwed up my Chapter three...I reloaded it three times and nothing. x_O;; Goodness, I'll just repost Chapter Three right here. Chapter Five's going to be up Monday Night hopefully, I'm about halfway done with it now (One extremly long scene left) Chapter 3 is like...a Vital Chapter to the whole damn story along with Chapter Five x_O;;   
  
  
  
-------------------Heart to No Heart: Guess Who's Back   
  
Julie-Su laid awake most of that night, the feeling of complete guilt over breaking that walkman went though her mind several times. What was she thinking? She didn't even more from that spot looking at the ceiling of her bladly decorated apartment until the first rays of the morning sun came though the window and across her eyes and muzzle. She blinked awake, away from that state of daydreaming she was in for the last six hours and rolled out of bed. She came to the window which overlooked the street in front of the apartment and seen some shinning pieces of metal surrounded by some blue plastic.   
  
Its still out there! She hurried and got dressed, slipping on her boots and heading out the door. Thank Aurora that her Stepparents where taking a vacation to New Mobotropolis (Knothole) on the surface and didn't see her acting this way. She made it down the steps with the speed only matching that of a certain blue rodent and scooped as many pieces of the walkman as she could.   
  
Stuffing them in her pockets, she thought of a place where she could take the walkman to get it fixed..."Maybe Haven..." They had enough problems as it was scrambling to prepare a new guardian for training, so adding something to their repair list should be no problem.   
  
-------Master Emerald Shrine  
  
SLAM, this wasn't good for Vector's large ego right now. He stumbled off the Shrine's steps and into one of the water beds which surrounded it for summoning Chaos. Groaning in pain, he slowly made his way to sitting up in the puddle of water thicker then anything you can get out a tap (hopefully). He was having second thoughts about dancing without any music to go along with it. The moonwalk wasn't so magical when you didn't have a fast track to move along with. " Man, I can't do anything without that walkman!" He yelled up to Espio and Mighty, Charmy went off to get some food from Echindaopolis.   
  
Mighty chuckled a little. " Looks about the same as when you had the walkman!"  
  
Espio just shook his head, even though he didn't like Vector's style of dance, he knew that Vector was having a definite off day now. That also made him wonder, looking back down at the pair of broken headphones around his neck he was prompted to ask. " I don't see why you're upset over something that can be replaced! Why don't you just go in town and get another walkman?"   
  
Vector shook his head, his large eyes closing for a moment. " There ani't no replacing that walkman. Its one of a kind..."   
  
Espio looked up at the sky for a moment, thinking. " I don't see how, I don't even remember how you got that stupid thing!"   
  
The crocodile made his way to his feet and started back up the stairs. He was surprised that he didn't remember how he got it, it seemed like one of the most important times to the Chaotix...  
  
--------Three Years Ago, the Same Location  
  
It was a day training with Knuckles if Vector remembered right, Locke was overlooking them from the top of the open Shrine platform. He seemed impressed with the progress the better half of the Chaotix were having. Right now the five young Mobians were having a spar to determine who was the strongest in the flat grass around the shrine. Locke did notice something slightly unfair though, and took note of it along with Achemies.   
  
Vector backed up a little and bumped into what felt like an invisible wall, seconds later his arms where brought behind his back by Espio who was coming out of his cloaking shell. He whipped Vector's head back and called out to Mighty who was coming around fast in a spindash to slam into Vector's stomach and send him back on Espio. He landed on the Chameleon he let out a fake cry of pain, which only made Mighty laugh since he was joking about how large Vector was.   
  
" That large one...what are his abilities?" Achemies asked Locke, this was his first time watching the Chaotix in a practice fight and he seemed a little confused.   
  
Locke looked back at the fireant and shook his head. " He's...a normal Mobian, as far as I can see. "  
  
"You can't let a normal Mobian be on the Chaotix! You know what kinds of creatures come around trying to steal the Master Emerald. Heh, we don't have time to be treating the wounds of someone who can get hurt so easily!"   
  
Locke blinked and then chuckled a little, that fake spiked clawed glove coming under his chin while he thought about that with a grin. " We could just expel him from the island and call it a day...down below a group for the normal Mobian called the Freedom Fighters could use 'em!" They both let out a long laugh, they disregarded the Freedom Fighters as an organized front. Locke was the first to straiten himself up. " Knuckles wouldn't allow it...as useless as he is, that was Knuckles first friend outside the Brotherhood. "   
  
"We'll have to have a talk with Knuckles about that...so." Achemies came forward and shot a flare into the air from his mouth, covering the whole battlefield with a soft red glow. " Okay boys, its time to call it a day!"   
  
Later on that night, in the location of Haven outside the Hidden Palace Zone Locke and Achemies were able to pull Knuckles over to the side and talk about Vector. They say down at a round table with some papers on the table, mainly the process of the Chaotix training-wise. There was a long silence, only with the sound of the humming monitors around them to confront them while each scrambled for a protest against the others.   
  
Locke, being short for words like he was, planned on making his statement the first and last. " We're kicking Vector out the Chaotix..."   
  
"You can't!" Knuckles shot back so fast it made the two older Mobians jump. " Where is he supposed to go? He knew us his whole life and can't live anywhere else!"   
  
"He can still stay on the island, he just can't go into fighting against the Legion!" Locke stood up along with his son and tried to calm him down, though both of their tones were thunderous.   
  
Their conversation was cut short by the sound of something in another room, the room which was used for the Chaotix to warp from place to place quickly. The three made their way over to see that Vector was on the warp pad yawning since it was so late at night. When the machine powered down he stepped forward with his head hung a little. " Ya'll want me to split, I know. I'll be gone by mornin'...."   
  
"Hold on a second Vector..." Achemies questioned himself for a moment before stepping forward. " How do you know and we just had that conversation?"  
  
"I overheard ya'll from the Master Emerald Shrine. " Vector explained a little meek.   
  
Locke looked down at the fireant and then up at Vector puzzled, the Master Emerald Shrine was more then five miles away. Not even he could hear what was happening at the shrine from here without his special equipment. A smirk came across his muzzle and he spoke. " I think I found out your gift, Vector."  
  
---------Present time  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you got your walkman Vector. " Espio was listening to the story while sitting on top of the Master Emerald. Mighty was sitting on the far wall and Vector was leaning against the doorframe looking down at his belt where the piece of metal which kept the walkman in place was.   
  
Vector grumbled a little, those large sharp fangs becoming bared for a moment before he spat out lowly. " You don't give me a chance to finish...forget about it, you probably don't care about it anyway!"   
  
--------Haven   
  
At Haven, Julie-Su was listening to the same story while Locke took the time out of evaluating the Echidnas on the island who can be a possible Guardian to look at the Walkman. He was prodding though it with a wielder which wasn't turned on just yet to see if there were any parts which weren't broken he could use in the reconstruction.   
  
Julie-Su seemed interested in what he was talking about, sitting at the same table which was used a few years ago to house many conversations about the Chaotix long before Echindaopolis was restored to Angel Island the first time around. " What happened after that?"   
  
Locke chuckled a little and flicked a spring from the inner part of the walkman where it accepted tapes, it bounced along the table and rolled towards her. " I guess you never heard any of the Chaotix's origin stories...Well I thought that Vector could've been useful to detect intruders to the island, so ran a few tests on him though it was hard to keep him from being subspicous..."   
  
---------Three Years ago, the Following Day  
  
"You think I'm retarded, right? " Vector winced when Locke stuck a needle into his arm to extract some blood for another test. Locke had to stick one in that arm several times since Vector's tough scales don't let much get by them, unfortunately the croc wasn't a big fan of needles.   
  
Locke took the needle off the end of the sample and threw it away before putting the bottle of blood down on the table. He lead Vector out of Haven where the rest of the Chaotix were having a meditation session. Vector snickered though he was still depressed about being useless to the Chaotix, mainly because Knuckles was making a mockery of the meditation session again with his fake humming (If anyone reading wants that Comic scan, you can drop me a Review and I'll post it next Chap).   
  
"Give us a week Vector. I know you're upset that you can't be a help to the Chaotix, but if you don't feel better in a week you can leave on your own! " Locke dug around in his pocket, looking for something that he had made the previous night. " Today, I have to apologize for suggesting that you leave...so I'm giving you a present."   
  
Out of his right pocket came a pair of headphones, the same headphones that Vector had around his neck to this day. Out of his left pocket came the walkman, which was shining from just being polished up and was made to withstand some of the harsher elements. He handed them to Vector and motioned off to the brush of trees which started the forest off in a clearing. " We think you should take a break from training to try out your new Walkman."  
  
"What do you mean we?" Espio muttered under his breath, not opening his eyes to look at them from his mediation though his train of thought was broken.   
  
Vector looked over to Epsio and then at the clearing of trees. He decides not to say anything about it now since he wanted to figure out how that walkman worked. He slipped the headphones over his ears(?) and headed over to the clearing.   
  
When he was almost out of sight, Locke looked over towards Achemies " Is everything set Achemies?"  
  
The fire ant stood up from his meditation and nodded to the Echidna, looking over towards the forest where Vector just disappeared into. " In a few minutes the simulation will be starting. I still think its cruel to test Vector in that manner..."   
  
Knuckles opened his purple toned eyes and looked up to them. " Question, why are you discussing this out loud? Can't Vector...erm...hear you?"  
  
"Sure I can..." Vector's ears were drowned with a song which may have been popular with the Overlanders down on the surface at one time. It had a really tropical beat which made his head bob up and down with a grin.   
  
He came up with words of his own to go along with the beat, his inspiration came from a stream which was in the center of the forest. He walked up to the bank of the river and turned up the volume so the sound could be heard though those headphones and around him. Someone was watching him, but he didn't seem to care, thinking that it was Achemies with his 'simulation' whatever it happened to be.   
  
He decided to dive under the water and try and think up the lyrics in his mind so they can come to his mouth . " Under the stream! Under the Stream!"   
  
--------Present Time  
  
Julie-Su laughed at that point, pushing herself back in the chair until she caught her breath and asked. " How did you know?"  
  
Locke was laughing himself, he found the parts which he could use for the walkman in that short conversation and pushed them towards his right, but most of the parts where towards his left and were useless unless he felt the need for another clock around here. " Cameras, they're all over the island. I just took the time to rewind the tape and find out what I was looking for. "  
  
"So what happened next? " She found herself asking without thinking, she wanted to know how it ended.   
  
Locke looked up at her with that all knowing grin. " You should know...you were the one who attacked him if I recall. "   
  
The pink Echidna flushed in embarrassment, she had such a bad memory when it came to the earlier days that she almost forgot. Her paws shifted in front of her before she moved to push herself out of her chair. " Thanks for sharing that with me Locke."   
  
"Don't worry about it Julie-Su, I won't tell anyone." He winked at her before he went back to his work with the walkman, he continued his statement like he said nothing major. " I'll have to build him a new walkman from scratch, the old one was done for before it was broken. "   
  
Julie-Su nodded to that, but then backtracked to what he said before and turned to him with her gloved paws on her hips. " What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
Locke scooped up the pieces of the walkman he was going to use and started to walk away like he was ignoring her question. Soon after he looked over his shoulder and noted. " I won't tell anyone that you of all people have taken a sudden interest in Vector!"   
  
Julie-Su flushed, mainly angry that he would even think that she has an interest in Vector besides smacking him over the head. She stood up from where she was at the table and headed towards the door, fuming over that. The very nerve behind that got her upset, she wasn't paying attention to that which was happening around her. The slamming of the double doors of the hidden headquarters and her stepping onto the streets after she slipped though the small door of the warehouse.   
  
She was walking back towards Echindaopolis when it happened. She didn't even hear the shot of the dartgun firing, but felt something prick her in the back of her neck which made her stumble forward with her senses dulled to a stupor. She tripped over her own feet and fell to the feet of an Echidna who wore blue leather boots. She couldn't mutter the name, but knew who had knocked her out before her vision blurred to darkness.   
  
---------Legion Headquarters  
  
Her vision came back to her hours later, and she was in a room which was lit by one single light over her head with heat pouring down on her fur. She shuddered a little, which made the chains which surrounded her wrists and ankles cling together, along with the one on her neck which let her have a foot away from the wall. Her vision came back completely and she could seen Lein-Da in the corner cleaning her nails with the flat end of a knife, paying her no mind. Julie-Su wouldn't have been able to see her at all without the glare of that sharp metal blade against the faint lighting.   
  
Lein-Da's eyes slid over to Julie-Su who was already struggling against the restraints. " Don't bother, those bonds could hold even Knuckles without a problem!" Julie-Su shot daggers towards her before looking down at the ground. " Speaking of Knuckles...I have a surprise for you!"   
  
The way Lein-Da said that brought a cold chill down her spine, she seemed to be happy over what she had to show her. That sort of happiness shown though someone as cold hearted at Lein-Da was a horrible sight. She went to her feet and over towards the door, placing her hand on the door she called out into the hallway. " She's awake now, she wants to see you!"   
  
Julie-Su could hear the sounds of boots against the cold ground when the male Echidna came into the room in a cool stride. Her violet eyes widened in fright while the Echidna came over towards the light, it couldn't be...It wasn't clear until the Echidna stepped into the light where she could see the features of his body. The spiked gloves on either hand, the white crest across his chest, the same purple eyes she shared, and that devilish grin.   
  
He leaned in close to her, whispering into where her ear was under that mess of pink hair. " Guess who's back! "   
  
-----------------To Be continued  
  
I think this chapter is a lot shorter then the chapters which came before it. I'm not sure, maybe because of the lack of events though something major happened at the end. I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed. Red Fox who reviewed more then one of my fics, and am looking for more reviews to help me get some direction in the story. I hope to have the next chapter out on Thursday, maybe late tonight if I could. I hope to get this story up and over with before Archie finishes their 'Afterlife' storyline in the Sonic backstories. 


	6. Everyone and Knuckles' Mother gets invol...

I broke my own record and I didn't even see it...I checked the Stats page to my account and see the story with the greatest amount of words is now this one! Over 14,000 words, and I had feedback from this story almost daily. Thank you everyone, you really helped me out on the story.   
  
-------Heart to No Heart: Everyone and their Mother get involved  
  
Something was wrong, but no one could see it at first...all except for Lien-Da and Knuckles who thought all was now right in the world. The green light slowly came from around the island which showed everything was in perfect working order. It struck fear into the Brotherhood and they tried to get contact with the Chaotix to investigate. The time that passed between the island 'exploding' and it returning to normal was uncertain, though it was late in the night by the appearance of the city.   
  
"Lets call it a night...and worry about which night it is in the morning..." Espio said to the four standing (or flying in Charmy's case) around him. Julie-Su has loss consciousness when Vector made that insane flying dive into the city. They both hit their heads on a lamppost on the other side, but Vector's head was hard enough to prevent any serious damage besides a little bump later on.   
  
Charmy nodded and then realized something. " Man! I told Saffron that I was going to be home two days ago! Man, the time flew..."   
  
"Kinda hard for it not to when you're fighting the Legion. Take care Charmy, be sure to drop around some other time." Mighty waved to his friend when he flew off and then looked back to Espio and Vector with his ears lowering a little. " Kinda sad that he doesn't have any free time anymore... " He sighed.   
  
Vector chuckled and nodded to that. " He's not gunna now that he has a girlfriend, they take away all your freetime!" Lucky thing that Julie-Su wasn't awake, or she wouldn't surely smacked what sense was left out of him. He shifted her in his arms so her head was against his chest, she was out cold and wasn't going to come around anytime soon. " I'll head back to the swamps when I drop 'er off...I'll see ya two tomorrow. We'll start out bright and early and...do somethin'..."  
  
"Gunna take Julie-Su home?"   
  
"Might as well Espio, though I could just leave her here for the Legion to find..." He smirked a little and shook his head. " Naw, that wouldn't be good fer our image!"  
  
"Image?" Mighty asked innocently.   
  
"The Chaotix Image! Yanno, the cool helper mobians who hang around the Brotherhood! The good guys and crap, that kinda thing!"   
  
The three shared a laugh before they parted ways that night, the Chaotix Image was something they hadn't thought about since the earlier days. Though none of them actually expected that something was seriously wrong with Angel Island that night (besides the fact that the Master Emerald was gone), which might actually spell doom for all that live there.   
  
It was Charmy who noticed it first when he was flying home, looking for the edge of the island. He looked from side to side a little confused, just to see more land then he remembered before. The bee was getting tired and found a flat rock which he could rest on at the side of a path.   
  
When he sat down, he looked at the area around him, not knowing that he wasn't alone here. Something caught his eye on the side of the path, which was a sign that he hadn't remembered being on the island before. It was made of wood and not Metal which was the standard for the signs in Echindaopolis. He pushed himself off the rock and hovered in front of the sign to read the worn writing...once...twice...   
  
" Oh Aroura..." He gasped lightly, he couldn't believe it! How on Mobius did they get here?   
  
His question would be answered by someone coming up behind him. " Its all part of my plans..."   
  
Charmy turned around at the same time that he swung, but seen nothing but a hint of silver followed by total Darkness. The red Echidna smirked, the pipe dropped from his hand with a little dent in it from the point of contact. He picked the unconscious bee up with his spiked claws slowly and made his way from the area calmly, back into the darkness where he came.   
  
The sign could be seen more clearly now, written on a piece of worn paper with black marker. " Welcome to Downunda."   
  
------Haven  
  
"Why do we need the Chaos Syphon Lara-Le?" When he noticed he got no answer he headed in.   
  
Locke had walked up to her slowly with a tray in his paws with some sandwiches and coffee. Lara-Le had been sleeping in the chair which was facing the control panel, head rested up against the back of the seat with her hands lightly placed in her lap.   
  
He smirked and walked behind the chair after putting the tray down on the round table and quickly put both paws on her shoulders and shook her suddenly to take her up. She jumped up in her seat, instantly aware and reached back to grab Locke's beard and yank him forward.   
  
"Goddess Locke! " She was more surprised then angry at him though and let his beard go to face forward with her arms folded over her stomach. " Don't do that!"  
  
"You used to love that!" Locke chuckled and walked back over to the tray, handing her a cup before sitting down on the control panel beside her, he made sure he didn't push any buttons before he settled down. " At least one of us thought it was funny..."   
  
Lara-Le was looking at the screen in front of her, mainly at what looked like the new borders of Angel Island before she looked over to him. " You say something? "  
  
"Nothing that's important..." He sighed and looked at the screen too. " What's gotten your attention so bad that you can't pay attention to me? "   
  
"Wynmacher..." It was a joke, but Locke wasn't laughing. She just cleared her throat and pointed out the areas which were covered with water just yesterday. " There, there...and there...that's land now..."  
  
Locke seemed not to be impressed, but looked at the screen anyway. " Yeah, so ?"  
  
Lara-Le leaned down and pressed a few buttons on the control panel to bring up a bird's eye view of the entire island and the area around it. Locke, who was taking a sip of his coffee almost choked at what he seen. The island wasn't in the island anymore, granted they already knew it wouldn't be. The area they were in, the surrounding brown around it which looked barren.   
  
" Its Downunda! We landed in Downunda!?" Locke wiped his mouth with his gloved hand, which left a slightly brown mark on it before he looked back at the screen. " The Legion did it, but how did they do it?"   
  
Lara-Le zoomed out a little more so they could confirm that was where they were now. " Knuckles told me once about his friend using some sort of teleportation to get something from place to place...the name escapes me for the moment though. "   
  
" But why would be need a Chaos Syphon? "   
  
Lara-Le moved her hand off the control panel and took a sip of her coffee. " The Master Emerald is gone...using that method of teleportation takes a lot of energy. Knuckles transported the whole island halfway across the planet." She looked down into her cup of coffee which was placed on her lap with a sigh. " According to his story about going to the ARK, he must be drained like his friend was when he used the teleportation (She's talking about Sonic using Chaos Control BTW) wherever he is."   
  
"Well, yeah and..." He heard a light beeping coming from the folds of his jacket. He picked up a beeper and looked into it for the message before pocketing it again. " The Chaos Syphon is ready, we're going to get in contact with the Chaotix in the morning so they can help. "   
  
"Can't we do this without asking them for help? Just once it could be just our problem like..." She looked down at her coffee and idly shook the cup to mix it up a little since it was settling, she hoped that Locke got the point.   
  
He just nodded while looking at the screen. " You want it to be a 'Grown Up' situation...Lara, the Chaotix are in their teens. That's old enough for them to be considered 'Grown Up' ! "   
  
" Maybe that's the problem...somewhere along the lines we mistaken the children for the adults and the adults for the childern! " She slowly stood up from her chair, straitening out that yellow dress before she turned and headed towards the door.   
  
Locke looked at her go. His eyes seemed to be sorry that she was leaving, just like his voice did. " It seems like we forget a lot of things, Lara..."   
  
She looked over her shoulder at him, that brown braid swaying around behind her before she shook her head and left though the double doors. She knew he was right, she would never admit it thought. Not now...  
  
---------Master Emerald Shrine  
  
The Master Emerald Shrine was deserted that night, the lights were turned off since there was no emerald to power the area around it. The steps were left unswept from when Knuckles died, he was the only one who did high matanence around the Shrine and without him...  
  
Anyway, there was a light coming from where the Master Emerald was supposed to be held. It was not just another mold in the ground without that large gem there to be held in place. The light was orange, mixed with a little red which took over the whole abandoned area. The light started to fade, shaping into two forms side by side who looked at each other uncertainly. One light was toned orange and in the form of a female Echidna and the other was formed into a red tinted Echidna though only the details of their eyes could be seen.   
  
"We have to get going..." The Orange light said to the red one, who was inspecting himself before nodding back to her. Instead of walking out of the shrine, they turned into a small sphere of light which floated next to each other before flying into the skies over Echindaopolis.   
  
--------Legion Headquarters  
  
Cling, two glasses came together around the table before they came to the muzzles of Lien-Da and Gala-La who just smirked. Lien-Da just kicked back, heels on the table in front of her before saying. " Do the Legion, we're so close to victory I can smell it. "   
  
Gala-La just nodded towards her. For some reason the Echidna had an uneasy feeling of what was about to happen, just looking down at the wine before taking another sip. " Is he going to be okay? "   
  
Lien-Da knew she was talking about Knuckles, but waved her off. " He's going to be fine, he just needs to recover from using all that energy! He'll be fine by tomorrow night, we can lead the first attack without him thou'..." She chuckled behind that, probably drunk from the fumes already. " Hell, who's going to stop us now? Those old farts up at the Brotherhood? Maybe those teens that poke their muzzles in everyone's business. Gala-La, you know that Knuckles was there Trump card! They're nothing without him...nothing!"   
  
"You might be right..." Gala-La took a nervous look over her shoulder, into the other room which was where he was laying now sleep.   
  
----Outside Echindaopolis Path to Heaven (The Apartment Complex)  
  
The light to the penthouse apartment was on still at this hour, which brought around someone's curiosity. After three hours of waiting, he eventually gave up and turned off the camouflage power which hid him while he sat crouched on top of that lamppost. Espio slowly made his way to stand on top of the lamppost, looking up at the window one last time before jumping down to the sidewalk. He was waiting for Vector to come out for a while, but hadn't seen him yet. He figured he could just call in the morning and ask what the hell he was doing....right now he was tired and needed to sleep.   
  
---------------TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Bah, Fanfiction.net goes up, fanfiction.net goes down, it doesn't respond...I wanted to get this chapter out of Monday Morning but the site's acting like trash to me. ._. 


	7. The Legion's Terms

Let me start off by saying' I'm terribly sorry.__. for getting this chapter out so late (Was supposed to release this chapter before Valentine's Day). Everything in the world was stopping me from writing this rather large chapter which is just as important as...::twitch:: the lost chapter three! o_...the problem has been fixed...sort of. I'm going to attempt to load the whole section of Chapter three in the Chapter three slot, then remove its temp position after chapter four.   
  
---------------------------Heart to No Heart: The Terms  
  
----Outside Echindaopolis Path to Heaven, Morning   
  
"Are you sure about this Espio? "   
  
Mighty was walking with the Chameleon back to the apartment complex, but they wouldn't head upstairs and knock on the door not knowing what to expect. Instead they headed to the payphone across the street, Espio picking up the phone and digging around for some chance. " After all, this is Julie-Su and Vector...Julie-Su and Vector! "He stressed that before digging into his own pockets and giving him some chance. " They're not exactly buddy-buddy!"   
  
"It sounds strange, but I know Vector didn't go home last night..." He put the coins into the slot and thought up Julie-Su's number before dialing it. He rested the phone on his shoulder, tilting his head to press it down while he talked. " Vector was acting a little...off yesterday."   
  
"He acts 'off' everyday!" Mighty corrected, but he knew what Espio meant. Vector saved Julie-Su's life yesterday, after all the times that he told her to go off and die under the rock she came from. The armadillo shook his head, Vector was the slowest out of the Chaotix so he put himself in danger as well when he could've easily told one of them to go back and get her. " Maybe he just felt obligated to do that..."   
  
"Vector doesn't feel obligated to say or do anything! " Espio finally heard the ringing on the other end, the phonelines were a little slow around Echindaopolis. He frowned around the sixth ring. " He's not picking up..."  
  
Mighty looked up at the open window of the penthouse suite and then back down to him. " Its my quarter, let it ring...."   
  
------Penthouse Suite  
  
Ring...Ring...There was a light groan before he opened his eyes, laying back on the couch with his head tilted back. The sunlight was getting to him, blinding him for a moment while he felt around for the cordless phone. Getting it in her paws he instinctively moved his hand up to remove his headphones but felt air. That's something I'll never get used to...He thought before cutting the phone on. " What? " He wasn't one with manners, then again he doesn't have a phone where he lives.   
  
"Vector!"   
  
"What? Espio I told you I'll meet up with you..." He yawned, still sleeping from the events yesterday.   
  
"What the hell are you doing at Julie-Su's house?!"   
  
"I was sleeping until you woke me up!"   
  
"You know what I mean...you told me you were going home last night! "  
  
"I didn't specify who's home I was going to..."  
  
"So why? " There was a pause on the other end which made Espio feel a little restless, so he yelled a few seconds later. " So why are you there Vector!?"  
  
"Its a long walk home from here..."   
  
"Liar"  
  
"Liar? What you think I did last night?"   
  
"Vector?" Another voice joined in the short lived argument from next to him. " Who's on the phone Vector?"   
  
"Its Espio, he's yellin' at me..."   
  
"Is that Julie-Su? Put her on the phone!"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Its her phone!"   
  
Vector sighed and switched the phone over to the pink Echidna who just woke up. She yawned a little before shifting off Vector's side so she was sitting up strait. " Why are you callin this early in the morning? "   
  
"If you haven't noticed, there's a crisis which involves the Master Emerald!"   
  
"Who you think you're yelling at!?" Julie-Su got that flare that she usually got when she knew she was going to get into an argument. She stood up form where she was sitting, a little wobbly but made it. "I know about the Emerald, its not going anywhere wherever it is!"  
  
Beep-Beep...it was call waiting but Julie-Su was too mad to notice. Vector heard it and moved his paw over to the base of the cordless phone about to switch over before she ripped the phone apart. " Julie-Su..."   
  
" That's just it, we don't know where the Emerald is! Its our job to find it!"   
  
Julie-Su was raging, she didn't notice that Vector switched over the line to whoever was waiting to get though. The first thing that came out the Echidna's mouth was. " Listen you little son of a-"  
  
"Julie-Su! " A more femine voice was on the other line, it was Lara-Le.   
  
Julie-Su felt her muzzle going to a deeper shade of pink then her fur was. Turning around and looking at Vector she pointed to the phone and mouthed the name. Vector flushed and got up, stretching before walking over to the open window and looking around. Julie-Su answered quietly. " I'm...sorry Lara-Le. "   
  
" Julie-Su, this is important " She just brushed the mistaken line off her shoulder, she heard worst in her years here. " The Brotherhood's going to attack the Dark Legion and use the Chaos Syphon on Knuckles, the Master Emerald somehow got inside of him! "  
  
" Inside of him? Inside of him how?"   
  
" Inside of who? " Vector looked over his shoulder at her a little confused. Julie-Su just realized that none of the Chaotix knew that Knuckles was resurrected and in the Legion Headquarters.   
  
She just shook her head and whispered to him. " Its nothing..."   
  
Lara-Le continued after that. " I want you and the Chaotix to stay in the city today. We figured that he didn't need to call on you ever chance that he got. " Now that was not an exact order from the Brotherhood. They told her to call and warn them about the Legion, not to stay clear of it altogether. It was her own wishes against the wishes of the most Powerful Echidnas of their day...  
  
" Its our duty to follow the Master Emerald wherever it goes...Knuckles said that years ago. " Julie-Su pointed out.   
  
" Please...promise me that you won't get involved this time! I lost my son, I don't want any of his friends to die because of them. He died protecting his family and friends, don't let his death be in vain..." It sounded like Lara-Le was crying on the other end at this point.   
  
Julie-Su's eyes burned with the memory of Knuckles death. She couldn't quite answer and thankfully Vector came back and took the phone off her paws before she brought her paws to her face and sobbed lightly into them. Vector looked down at her before he answered for her. " Its all about the Legion...we can't let them win or it'll be vain too yanno. "  
  
Lara-Le was taken back by that, thinking about it before she whispered. " ...I guess I can't stop you all if you want to go help. I couldn't stop Knuckles when he ran off like that either. Vector just promise me...that you'll protect the Chaotix and you'll all come back alive. I have a terrible feeling about this. "   
  
"Well, sho' Lara-Le. Ya know that they can't touch us! We're leagues above the Legion!" He said that with confidence, but heard a chuckle on the other line which made him flush. " I'm serious! Da Chaotix are unstoppable!"   
  
"I'm going to hope you're right about that...good luck! " A dial tone was heard on the other side, she was gone.   
  
Julie-Su let out a chuckle from her sobs which made the tears rain down on the carpet under them. She looked back at him with softened eyes and smiled. " So we're The Unstoppable Chaotix?"   
  
" Of course babe! " He smirked behind that, but Julie-Su smacked him over the head with the phone before putting it back on the stand. " Hey! "   
  
" I told you not to call me that!" Her voice was stern, but she was smiling too, that was the spirit lift that she needed. She paused to look at him before she beamed. " Thank you..."  
  
"For what?" He blinked in confusion.   
  
Julie-Su walked over and wrapped her arms around his midsection, giving him a loose hug before backing off. It was what little emotion she would show towards him. " For being my friend when I wouldn't be yours. "   
  
" Aw, that's so touching I think I'm gonna puke!"   
  
They both turned their heads towards the window to see Mighty and Espio sitting on the windowsill waving at them. They watched the whole scene unfold after taking the time to climb up the side of the building ( I'd imagine that Mighty held onto Espio's tail while he climbed).   
  
Julie-Su flushed heavily, a deeper shade of red then Knuckles himself had. She walked over to them and roughly pushed Espio out the window again, but he caught onto the side of the building like she thought he would. " Do you mind? " She put her paws on the windowsill and looked down at him.   
  
" Actually I don't! " Espio smirked before climbing back up though the window.   
  
-----Haven   
  
Lara-Le was getting ready to move out with the rest of the Brotherhood. Pregnant or not she was going to see her son one last time before he was gone forever, it would require a chance of clothes though. She wore a white T-shirt which stretched over her slightly swollen stomach with a yellow vest over it to cover her shoulders. She kept her brown boots, but now wore a pair of yellow shorts which came down to her knees and fit closely so it wouldn't get caught on anything. She wore a large belt around her waist to try and cover the swell from a distance, though someone right in front of her could see. She wore gloves, yellow fingerless gloves with fake spiked bumps like Locke wore. Right now she was sitting her gloves over her hands, the only thing she wore on her knuckles was two golden wedding bands: Wynmacher's on the right (Which meant to the heart) and Locke's on the left (Which means broken Promises in Wedding Myths).  
  
She took a moment to admire both of them after she finished fitting on the gloves. The newer one was a plain band made of regular gold while the other was embedded with diamonds with a inscription on it. Lara-Le slowly took the diamond embedded ring off her left hand and looked at it before looking at the writing inside of it.   
  
" Now and forever our hearts and souls are joined in and outside of the Guardianship. I give you this sign of a love which will last an eon..."   
  
Lara-Le jumped, whipping her head around to see Locke leaning against the doorframe looking at her halfhearted. " I thought you would've removed that inscription by now..." He walked over slowly, Lara-Le quickly slipped the ring back onto her hand, not paying attention which hand she put it on. She was about to stutter on something, but he stopped her muzzle by putting a paw over her mouth. " You're planning on coming with us? I don't think so..."   
  
She whipped her head back and glared at his purple eyes with her emerald ones. " And why not?"  
  
" This is a Brotherhood problem...when you divorced me, you lost your way into the Brotherhood. You're going back to Echindaopolis when we move out. "   
  
Lara-Le folded her arms in front of him, still glaring. " You can't deny me a chance to see my son! "   
  
" You can go see your son, just not with us! "  
  
Lara-Le pushed past him, walking towards the door with her heels clicking against the ground. It was the only sound which was heard in the room for some time besides the constant humming of the machines behind them. Locke looked up at her, and then back down at his spiked claws...  
  
"A bond that will last a eon..." He sighed when he repeated that. Looking back to the door he pushed off the control panel and headed out the door to finish the preparations.   
  
----Legion HQ  
  
Lien-Da was walking along the catwalk with Gala-La which overlooked the large airships that the Legion were going to use in the first strike against Echindaopolis today. She looked over her shoulder back down at the workers and smirked, everything was going exactly to plan, and with a little luck the Brotherhood would deliver themselves to them!   
  
She leaned over the side and yelled down to one of the workers. " How much longer until we're ready?"   
  
The Echidna looked back up at her from his work and responded. " Two hours! "   
  
Good, everything was going fine, she looked back to Gala-La who still looked worried over something. " Is something wrong?"   
  
The younger Legionnaire looked back to Lien-Da and shook her head. " Just thinking about Dimitri...are you sure he's okay?"   
  
"There's no doubt! Everything was planned out perfectly!" She stated, loud enough for her voice to echo off the metal walls. She continued on with her towards the other side where the wards where, still continuing her speech along the way. " No one's caught onto where Dimitri is yet, by time anyone finds out it'll be too late to stop us anyway."   
  
They came to a door, which Lien-Da opened with a card she was carrying on her waist. The door opened to show the Island's only resident Robotizer (would figure the Legion have it) with their first unlucky victim in almost a year now.  
  
Charmy couldn't be heard protesting behind the improved bulletproof glass cover. When Charmy seen the two Echidna enter he started hovering eye level to them with his eyes narrowed. He was saying something, but he couldn't be heard.   
  
Gala-La moved to the other side of the room to turn on what looked like a Video camera on a stand and then stepped behind it. " I'm ready Mistress..." She said solemn, she thought personally that this wasn't necessary to get the Brotherhood's attention, but still carried out Lien-Da's orders.   
  
Gala-La counted down, and at the end Lien-Da started out.   
  
----Haven  
  
The Chaotix stepped though the door of the Warehouse and looked around, the place was almost deserted which was obviously a bad sign. Mighty looked back towards the group and sighed. " Don't tell me the Brotherhood said they're going under them too?"   
  
Julie-Su chuckled a little. " They were the ones trying to stop us remember?"   
  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed heavily, a sign of a sudden power surge before every TV in Haven flickered on to show a fuzzy picture of the Legion's headquarters. The same broadcast was being shown all over the Island, but was directed towards this building.   
  
" I know you little rodents are out there somewhere..."   
  
That voice caught Julie-Su's attention which caused her to run down the hallway to the large TV screen in the control room. "Guys! Guys!" She yelled back for them to hurry up before slamming her fists on the control panel.   
  
" No matter where you and your little lackeys are hiding Julie-Su, I know you can hear me...and Luckily I can't hear your hideous voice! I'm going to be blunt with you Julie-Su: don't interfere with our plans this time around because I'll determine your fate if I run across you during the takeover. "  
  
The camera suddenly veered off to show the Airships rising one by one to join the others on the Runway. The ships were loaded down with cannons and handran guns along the sides. Each ship was about half the size of the Egg Carrier to be blunt, but was still considered big compared to some of the airships the Legion made in the past.   
  
" At Four in the afternoon these fleets will be sent over the area of Angel Island and will capture any sign of resistance in their search for members of the Brotherhood. We will have complete control of the island before this day is done. Of course I have some insurance that you will continue to hide under your little rock behind me..."   
  
The Camera cut back to Show Charmy in the Robotnizer trying to ram the glass so he could get out.   
  
" Get within a Mile of Legion HQ and the little Bee will be turned into a Toaster, got it dear Sister? "  
  
The Camera shut off soon after, turning into a snowy screen before returning back to the Camera's normal positions on the Island. Julie-Su looked down at the control panel for a moment, silent though the whole scene while the others were discussing. They all noticed her silence though and looked back to her.   
  
"So...how are we going to attack these losers?" Julie-Su broke the silence herself, pulling herself together so she could look back to the Chaotix.   
  
" Before thier ships can be launched out on the island preferably. Who knows what'll happen to the residents if the Legion gets to them first. " Espio chipped in.   
  
Mighty nodded to that, but then a slightly pressing question came to mind. " We can't get to their Headquarters in an hour though..."   
  
Vector thought about that, and then looked around the room. After a moment he walked up to the control panel and started to randomly press buttons. " Hmmm."  
  
"Vector, what is it?" Mighty looked back to him and then up at the screen. The main camera changed from showing the area outside Julie-Su's apartment, to showing the forest, then a overhead view of Echindaopolis.   
  
" Just remembered somethin' ..." He pressed the button again, this time getting a larger scope of the Island in overhead view " Remember when ah was tellin' ya about how I joined the Chaotix?"   
  
"Yeah..." Espio looked up at the screen and then back down at him. " What about it?"   
  
"Those...erm...teleportin' things...one of them has to run by the Legion's headquarters!"   
  
"Yeah!" Julie-Su's happiness was quickly replaced when she thought about it. The Legion wouldn't dare have a warp that close to their headquarters, that would be too easy, even for them. " There has to be some sort of catch..."  
  
Vector pushed the button again, and had a couple of white dots come up on the island. At the same time the white platform in the corner of the room fired up with a soft whirling sound. " Hah, got it! Come on ya'll!"   
  
Vector, Mighty, and Espio stepped on the Platform. Julie-Su looked back at them with a sigh and then walked on the platform with them. " I'm tell you, this sounds too easy to actually work!"   
  
The crocodile looked back towards Julie-Su with a smirk. " You worry too much, babe! Nothing's going to happen!"  
  
Julie-Su growled, he hated that nickname Vector had for her! She was about to smack him, but the four where suddenly caught in a shield of white which teleported them away from Haven.  
  
---Legion Scrapyard (Think Robotropolis without the Factories)  
  
Lara-Le couldn't find the Chaotix, so decided to try and go it alone from where she was. She told Locke that she was going home, since she didn't want him looking for her out here. Right now she was traveling over the scrapiles carrying what looked like a compact blaster.   
  
Suddenly she heard the something which sounded like an explosion behind her which caused her to freeze in her tracks. She pointed the blaster shakenly at the white light that she seen, scared out her mind.   
  
On the other side of the pile, the Chaotix came out of the white light coughing up a storm. The air over the scrapyard was horrible, just like the air in the Overlander-made cities down on Mobius' surface.   
  
Julie-Su was the first to recover, one hand holding her throat with the other balled up to smack Vector over the head. Coughing and sputtering she yelled at him. " I warned you didn't I? Do you ever listen to me? No, you don't!"   
  
Vector grumbled a little, taking a look around to see that the situation wasn't as bad as Julie-Su thought it out to be. " Oh come on, its just a little set back!" He retorted before taking a few steps forward, he stopped and then pointed over a hill. " Look, the Legion's Headquarters is right over that hill over there...no problem!"  
  
Espio nodded to that, but suddenly looked over his shoulder. " You guys feel somethin'?"   
  
"Not a thing..." Mighty responded almost instantly, things seemed a little quite around here.   
  
Espio could feel it first since he was a reptile (they could feel termors though the ground), something was heading over to them, something large. Four large metal paws came down, the robot crouching down behind the pile right behind them.   
  
Julie-Su looked at them, and then whispered. " Run!"   
  
" Just us? What about you? " Mighty asked.   
  
"I'll stay here and blast it!"   
  
Vector looked over his shoulder at her worried. " Julie-Su, ya don't have you-"  
  
"Get out of here!"   
  
He sighed and went with Mighty and Espio over the pile. Jumping over the pile they found themselves at the damage giving end of the blaster wielded by Lara-Le.   
  
Mighty backed up with his hands in the air in front of him. " Lara-Le, its okay! Its us!" He cried out.   
  
"No its not!" She shouted and aimed carefully, then pulled back the trigger of the gun. The barrel turned a bright blue color before a single shot was sent from the end of the gun over towards where they were.   
  
No one could see what Lara-Le was shooting was shooting at, since soon after the area they were in flared up with a blue light.   
  
-----------------------To Be continued  
  
I originally planned for this Chapter to be a lot longer then it turned out to be, but I decided to cut it off short to make up for my lack of updates. This Chapter was erased a number of times, so I ended up starting over a few times. Bah --. 


	8. Time is slowly running out

Hmmm...using that strong will and determination that I'm supposed to have *blah* I present you with chapter...erm...seven n.n. The content of this chapter has pushed the whole story's rating into the PG-13 area too. Anyway, there is something extremely wrong in this chapter, and I did it on purpose to see if anyone can catch it before I write out the end (don't worry, we're close).  
  
-----------------------Heart to No Heart: Time is slowly running out  
  
The flare had died down, and Julie-Su opened her eyes to see the metal canine in front of her was on its side with a large hole in its head. She brought a paw up to her chest when she rose up off the ground, and looked behind her to see Lara-Le and the Chaotix on the top of the pile. Careless! She got right up careless since she started hanging with the Chaotix, or maybe she was just dependent of that blaster. Either way she muttered a quiet "Thank you," before moving up towards them.   
  
----Central Chamber of The Legion's HQ  
  
Lien-Da looked down at her watch, 30 minutes left and not a sign of anyone coming at least though the front way. She flicked the cover of the watch closed and looked back down at the preparation of the warship.   
  
"Lien-Da you shouldn't worry so much, everything's going to be fine..."   
  
She suddenly jumped, turning around to face Knuckled with a start. She could never get used to that voice, especially with him creeping behind her like that. " ...I-I know...but something doesn't feel right."   
  
Knuckles put his spiked claw on her shoulder and leaned over to whisper to her. There was a secret that he was keeping just between himself and her and didn't want everyone to hear. " Its okay, as soon as its over the family will be unstoppable again!" He leaned back, moving his paw to the top of her head before looking behind him. " I really think you should test the Robotnizer before the attack though..."  
  
A Legionnaire ran up and bowed quickly in front of them before talking. " You might get that chance...we have some intruders!"  
  
Lien-Da blinked, who would be so stupid to actually try and stop them now? " Intruders?"   
  
The Legionnaire brought them to the control room, where there were enough monitors to rival the system over at Haven. The monitors turned on to show the perimeter outside of the Legion's headquarters. The Legionnaire brought his hand up and showed them three monitors. " Someone was spotted here...here...and here...about ten minutes ago."   
  
"Then why are you just now getting us? " Lien-Da snapped, which made the Echidna cower a moment before he started up again.   
  
" We had to make sure...that it was actually organic movement and not a part of security, mistress. " He moved over slightly to make sure that Lien-Da didn't hit him out of one of her fits of rage.   
  
Lien-Da just growled, and then looked back to Knuckles who was studying the screen. She looked at him confused while he walked up and tapped two of the monitors, then said. " Send the capture squads there...you're bound to pick up something!"   
  
The Legionnaire brought out his radio while he ran out the room. " We need Squad A and B to report to the South quadrant! Make sure they're armed! Squad C and D station yourselves outside of the Robotnizer!"   
  
The female Echidna looked at the screens herself, wondering how Knuckles was able to pick out where they were so quickly when she seen nothing. " I'm rather impressed with you. "   
  
He simply folded his arms along his chest before he responded. " You should be."  
  
-----Unknown Area, Legion Scrapyard  
  
"Okay, lets just get on with it..." Sabre looked over his shoulder at the other four members of the Brotherhood: Spectre, Thunderhawk, Sojourner, and Locke who was ironically enough inspecting the the pressure lock at the back of the building.  
  
They managed to make their way though the scrapyard ahead of time, and now they were so close to getting into the building. Right now they were waiting patiently for Locke to hack the lock open when...  
  
" I think its over this hill..." Lara-Le started, they didn't know it was her voice though...except for Locke who grimaced and turned his head to look back at the scrapile behind them.   
  
" Well it better be, my feet hurt..."   
  
" You're in no position to complain! This is all your fault! " That was definitely Julie-Su, she was the first to point the finger, especially if it wasn't at herself!  
  
Locke rolled his eyes and yelled over the pile. " Lara! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were going home!"   
  
There was a silence over the Pile before Mighty and Espio made their way slowly up the pile, and then they pulled Julie-Su and Lara-Le up. Lara-Le stumbled a little, but quickly made her way down to pile to stand in front of the Brotherhood.   
  
She pocketed her little blaster though, she didn't want any of them to see she had one. " I am going home, but I'm taking a detour to check on Knuckles! Isn't that why you came down here Locke? "  
  
Locke flushed at the mention of their son, she wouldn't let it rest wouldn't she? He turned away from her and started work on the door again. " Well...maybe, but mainly we have to stop the Legion from attacking the island!"   
  
Lara-Le walked over and knelt down, looking at the lock of the door before looking back at Mighty. " Wouldn't it make more sense for Mighty to just knock it down?"  
  
" We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves! " Locke snapped.   
  
Spectre looked down at them before looking up at the sky above them, there was a low rumbling which caught the attention of everyone except for Locke and Lara-Le who were arguing over how to break the door down. It was coming from right above them, where three rather small airships came down and came in front of them.   
  
Lara-Le looked back at the Airships, which where the capture Units that were dispatched earlier to pick up anyone sneaking around obviously. She looked back towards Locke and screamed. " We have to get out of here!"   
  
Locke looked down at his fake spiked claws and then tried to concentrate some energy though them. He looked back towards the small gathering and then motioned for them to head off towards the right...there had to be more then one way in. " Go on ahead, I'll be fine here..."   
  
Sojourner shook his head to that. " We should all go in together..."   
  
Julie-Su ran up and pulled the complaining old Echidna along. " This is no time for Team Spirit, Sojourner! We're running out of time!"   
  
----Control Room: Dark Legion  
  
" DON'T just stand there looking at them! " Lien-Da screamed before slamming her fist down into the control panel, starting a few sparks. She was giving direct commands to the capture group. " Get them! All of them!" She growled, her teeth becoming bared for a moment, but her growl was silenced when Knuckles put his paw on her shoulder.   
  
" Shhh...they have it under control..." He whispered to them, trying to calm down her rage. " Anyway, don't we have something more pressing to do at the moment?" He reminded her of their prisoner still in the Robotnizer.   
  
Lien-Da repeated that last statement for a moment lost, and then looked back up at him. " Oh, yes...lets get it over with then. "   
  
----South Quad Outside Legion HQ  
  
One of the Legionaries started off the attack, a higher rank then the ones manning the controls around them (Bah, I have no clue how ranks are achieved in the Legion). " Fire! "   
  
The ships shot out something green from the underside of their ships, towards the left and right of the ground while they tried to get away. Mighty stumbled forward and landed in the green muck on the ground, and instantly tried to get up which just got him tangled up in it. " Arrrgh! " He had only seen this stuff on Mobius when he was hanging with Sonic! Robotnik tried to use it to trap Sonic a couple of times, but how did the Legion get some?  
  
Espio jumped up on the wall and turned to face Mighty, shooting his tongue out for Mighty to try and grab onto (ew). Mighty tried to grab for it, but he couldn't quite her his arm around there. " Keep tryin' Mighty!" Espio tried to say, though it was kinda hard with his tongue extended.   
  
" Okay, we got them! Fire two! " The Legionnaire called out to the workers.   
  
Locke was ready for the second strike, and everyone was behind him since he instructed them to get back a while ago. The second strike was a series of nets which had large magnetic weights along the ends. The first one was shot at Espio who was still clinging onto the wall trying to help Mighty. The net caught him, since he wasn't paying attention to the others at the time, and because of the magnetic weights at the end it clung to the wall. Not only that, but it released an electrical charge which cause him off guard.   
  
The second net was shot at the gathered group, Locke just breathed in deeply before he shot his right hand out in front of him. It was charged with green energy which formed into a green lighting bolt charged with Power that he was storing. The lighting bolt shot though the first net and stuck the closest Airship in front of them, causing it to float backwards uncertain.   
  
Julie-Su caught onto Lara-Le's hands and pulled her around the group towards the pile where they came from. Lara-Le tried to ask where they were going, but couldn't get a response over all the noise around them. " Give me your Blaster! " Julie-Su screamed above the noise, one of the airships caught onto their motions and followed them up the large metal pile.   
  
Locke felt that last strike against the net, it was burning his hand! He had to remove his glove and check his hand. The burning feeling was around his knuckles, which where blackened and sizzling. " The hell? " He muttered while rubbing the area with his still gloved hand, which was hurting too.   
  
Thunderhawk looked up at the Airship that was left which was closing in on them. " Locke, whatever's wrong..."   
  
" Shut up! My hand's on fire here and you're complaining!" Locke snarled, that hand eventually fell numb and he held it out at his side before looking up at the ship. There wasn't anything they could do now, without the Master Emerald's Power they couldn't use their powers. There wasn't much choice that they had right now. " We have to give up...there's nothing we can do!"   
  
The four other Echidna passed looks between each other, and then over towards Mighty and Espio who were trapped. There really wasn't much they could do right now, at least they thought that Lara-Le and Julie-Su made it away. They raised their hands in the air to show that they surrendered...  
  
Julie-Su jumped over the other side of the Pile, not having the time to run down the other side of the pile. Lara-Le feel down the other side and landed painfully on her stomach, wincing a little, but could hear the sound of Julie-Su powering up that blaster. Luckily it took less time to charge up then her standard blaster or they would've been done!  
  
The airship came over the other side and circled around so they were in front of them on the other side. Since Julie-Su was on her feet they aimed the net at her first, their cannon lowering and pointing right at the pink Echidna before firing a small net towards her.   
  
Julie-Su was ready though, many years of evasive training followed by some real action on the battlefield seemed to have prepped her for this moment. She lowered down onto her knees and did a rolling dodge, stopping on one knee towards the right with that barrel fully charged and aiming towards the hull of the ship. A single shot was all she needed, the beam coming out and cutting though the metal of the hull.   
  
Inside the ship the Echidnas where diving out the way to avoid the solid beam which ran though the metal of the hull like Robotnik's acid rain though the forestry! The Echidna giving the commands wasn't so lucky though, he didn't have the time to get out of the way from where he was standing. He never seen it coming...  
  
Julie-Su watched the airship go down before she started to charge for the next shot. She passed a nervous look over towards Lara-Le who was just now recovering. " Are you okay? " It was more of a question that she felt she was required to say then something she actually meant.   
  
She looked up at Julie-Su and then muttered. " I'm worried about Locke..." She had to admit that much, he was in so much pain after attacking that airship.   
  
The final airship, which has taken the time to round up everyone on the other side flew over their heads in an attempt to scout of the area for them. Julie-Su knelt back down with her blaster raised eye level to her. She was positive she could get a clear shot of it and shoot it down without anyone getting hurt this time around...  
  
" There ya'll guys are!"   
  
The voice came from behind Julie-Su and caused her to jump, which unfortunately for someone with a gun was a bad thing. The airship turned at the same time as Julie-Su fired, which caused the shot to bounce off the bulletproof glass hovering at the front of the ship. The airship stumbled back though, the force of the blow was enough to stun it for a moment.   
  
"What the hell was that?" The commander of this ship just came into the control room to check on the status to feel the tremble. He checked back on the prisoners and then gave out the order. " Return to the base, we'll deal with them later!"   
  
The ship pulled back and flew back towards the top of the building. Julie-Su on the other hand turned her blaster around, charging again with her eyes narrowed. " Come out from under there you green bastard! I'm going to blow your head off!" She shouted into the rubble, she can't believe he made her mess up that shot.   
  
Vector slipped out from under a shell of an older airship and looked at Julie-Su surprised. He moved his hands up to either side and tried to explain. " I've been tryin' to catch up with ya'll, but you ran off!"   
  
Julie-Su rose the blaster up between Vector's eyes (don't ask, I know --) and Lara-Le quickly grasped Julie-Su's hands and took the blaster away. " That's enough! We don't have the time for this!" She stated before putting the blaster away.   
  
Julie-Su shot a glare at Vector before looking back to Lara-Le, who looked really hurt by what she was doing actually. The pink Echidna sighed and then nodded off to her. " Fine...do you have another way to get in? The door idea is pretty much shot." She motioned off to the door, which was still locked on the other side of the pile.   
  
Lara-Le nodded and then took a few well placed steps forward before grabbing a large metal pipe to her side. She tapped along the side of the pile, checking here and there until she struck something hollow. " Right here..." She moved back and swiftly kicked the metal away from an opening to what looked like a tunnel which lead underground. " This should take us inside."   
  
Vector looked over, and then back to Lara-Le. " You sure 'bout that?"  
  
She nodded and then started down into the ditch, which was pretty well lit and was probably there before the Dark Legion set up their base there. When she got down in the hole she looked back up to them and motioned for them to come along before ducking down into the hole.   
  
Julie-Su was about to go down into the hole when her arm was tugged by Vector, she looked back at him as if to say 'what?' with her eyes narrowed.   
  
"I guess this means you don't like me anymore, huh?" He smirked a little, showing off his two rows of fangs that Julie-Su would've more then gladly kicked in at that moment.   
  
Her response was just to whip the arm that he had forward so he flew past her and onto the ground in the hole. She smirked a little and jumped down, landing on his back before stepping off smoothly.   
  
" Ow...'kay, I got ya point..."  
  
---Robotization Chambers, Legion Headquarters  
  
"I really think you should test the Robotnizer before you start turning the resistance into Robots, Lien-Da. We don't want to have the most valuable workers for the Legion to be malfunctioning. " Knuckles looked back towards Charmy who was still in the glass. The bee had long ago stopped ramming the glass and was sitting down at the back of the tube Indian style.   
  
Lien-Da looked down at Charmy, she thought he was a good enough test subject for now. A Legionnaire came into the room, bowed for a moment before turning to Lien-Da. " Did you capture them? " She was going to be blunt with the man, since there was only 10 minutes before the airships were set to go out.   
  
The man stuttered a little, he seemed to be new, or just nervous around the high ranked Echidna " We captured the Brotherhood, and some of the Chaotix...b-b-but..."   
  
" But? What is it? " She thrashed out at him, grabbing him by his collar and bringing him in close.   
  
" Two of them got away...and one of them were unaccounted for. " He stuttered, and tried to turn his head away from her.   
  
She would help him with that, her free hand coming across his cheek and whipping it in the opposite direction. " Which two got away?" Her tone turned dark, and it showed though her eyes.   
  
" Julie-Su and another female Echidna...I-I don't know who she was..."   
  
Knuckles moved back a little, he had too since Lien-Da was moving past them towards the Robotnizer. One of the worker Echidnas opened the glass and another one grabbed Charmy, holding his wings so he couldn't get away. Anyone, anyone at all but Julie-Su's name could've been said there. She threw him in the Robotnizer and told the worker to close the tube over him before he recovered. The Echidna stood up and looked helplessly out from where he was behind the glass, and then back at Lien-Da begging to be let back out.   
  
Lien-Da just took a few short steps backwards before explaining his situation ahead of time. " You're unfortunately the bringer of bad news..." She looked back towards the worker behind the Robotnizer's panel and motioned for her to turn it on.   
  
Unfortunately the Robotnizer that they had was a lot older then the one that Robotnik was using back in Robotropolis right now (hell, he was robotizing people with his touch and breath back on the surface e_e). This was probably one of the first models, since the light which started the beam up started from the bottom of the tube and not the top. The Echidna inside clawed at the virtually unbreakable glass when the beam touched his legs. Luckily his screaming was blocked out by the thickness of the glass.   
  
Everyone but Lien-Da turned their heads away from that sight. This Echidna would be the first mobian to be fully robotized on the island in this way, and they weren't as well adjusted to it as most mobians were. Eventually the screaming stopped, a cloud of smoke filled the bottom of the room while the tube was being lifted. Inside now was a fully Robotized Echidna with glowing red eyes which stepped down from the raised platform.   
  
Lien-Da was still looking at the female worker behind the control panel. " Check his vitals, and be quick about it! "   
  
" He's 100% robotized, Mistress. He's working at about 75% efficiency and slowly rising, systems seem to be normal.." She trailed off into a more detailed report which wasn't that important to her actually.   
  
Lien-Da looked back at Knuckles. " It works..." She said that flatly, since it was apparent that it worked.   
  
Knuckles nodded and walked over to the door in the back, sticking his head out he called out to someone outside. " Okay, you can bring them in now!" He called out to the guards at the door.   
  
One by one, linked together at the wrists by a metal band that was magnetized at the wrist locks so they would bond together. At the head of the line was Locke who was looking down at his wrist which were slowly starting to heal. There were two small bumps forming around his knuckle area that were probably welts, but he couldn't tell for sure unless he took off his other glove. The Brotherhood, Mighty, and Espio where brought in and stood at the back of the room at gunpoint (well...lazerpoint).   
  
Locke looked up for a moment, but only to look over towards Knuckles confused. He stared for a moment before leaning over to Sabre who was right next to him. " Somethin's extremely wrong here...I can feel it..."   
  
" I know...I know..." Sabre responded a little worried himself.   
  
---Under Dark Legion's Headquarters  
  
"We're almost there, how much time to we have left? " Lara-Le was leading the way, while Julie-Su and Vector exchanged glances behind her. She got worried because she got no response at first, and then whipped her head around to look back at them. " Excuse me!"   
  
The two were locked in a starring contest, something to keep their minds off the long stretch of tunnel in front of them. They both jumped at the same time, not before Vector claimed that he won though. The pink Echidna looked down at her watch and then looked back up at Lara-Le. " Five minutes, we'll never make it!"   
  
Lara-Le looked above them and suddenly stopped, pointing up a what looked like a trapdoor up above them. " Its right up there!"   
  
" Where's it gunna lead us to? " Vector stopped right under the trapdoor and looked up himself before looking back down at the two females.   
  
Lara-Le thought for a moment before walking over to join them. " It should lead to the airstrip inside...."   
  
Julie-Su thought about they, looks like they'll have to stop the attack against the Island first before they saved anybody. " Best bet is to each go our own way..."  
  
" Hold on a second!" Vector suddenly cut into that Julie-Su was about to say. " There is no way that we're going to get split up again! We have to go after them together!"   
  
" I'd have to agree with that Julie-Su...we'll have no chance against them on our own. " Lara-Le motioned for Vector to get down before looking back to Julie-Su. " There has to be enough time to save everyone...there has to be..." There was a hint of worry in her voice, they could tell she was extremely worried over Locke and Knuckles in there.   
  
Julie-Su moved up and sat on Vector's shoulders, they would have to make a ladder chain to get up there. She grabbed onto Lara-Le's wrists and hoisted her onto her shoulders. Vector then stood up, a little wobbly, but he could hold those two right under the trap door. " Goddess, ya'll are heavy! " Vector grumbled, and luckily Julie-Su couldn't smack Vector from where she was sitting.   
  
Lara-Le grabbed onto the round bronze ring handle on the trapdoor and started to push up. " I got it!" and she started to push.   
  
---Robotization Chambers  
  
Lien-Da wasn't pressed for time, things were going smoothly without any other signs of resistance. Right now her mood was swinging around to a better mood, and she looked over to Knuckles with a smirk. " You choose who goes first..." And she was in a very gracious mood as well it seemed!  
  
The male Echidna nodded and looked down the row, Espio would've shouted something at Knuckles if his tongue wasn't still coated with the muck used to trap Mighty. Knuckles' violet eyes rested on Locke on the front of the row and then motioned off to him before responding to Lien-Da. " Don't see the harm in Robotizing them in order, we'll start with him. "   
  
Locke looked up again from inspecting his paws to find the guards already on him, releasing his bounds and dragging him over to the Robotnizer. His eyes were widened a little in shock, mainly to the shock of what Knuckles said, he never called him anything but 'Dad' since he knew Locke was his dad! He thought it was a little off, like the rest of his behavior.   
  
At first he made no resistance against the guards, but then realizing that his restraints were off he quickly turned his head and yelled back at Knuckles. " Who the hell are you? " He yelled, and then started to struggle against the guards, knocking one away and then the other. " I have no idea who the hell you think you are, but you're not my son !"   
  
He got free from the other guard and balled that badly burnt fist up before charging at who he thought was an impostor. He found himself grounded again a few feet away from him, five guards on his back and pulling him back to his feet. He was dragged back towards the Robotnizer, this time he wasn't able to get away before they stood him on the Robotizer's platform. Locke still struggled, which caused the guards to pull up some short chains from some panels inside of the steel panel of the Robotnizer to go around his neck, wrists, and ankles.   
  
Charmy, who was still being held down the line by a guard due to the lack of restraints in the bee's size nodded off to Locke. He agreed with him, though in a few moments it would seem not to matter since the former Guardian would be nothing more then a drone for the Dark Legion.   
  
The glass tube was lowered down over Locke's head, and he, still trying to work his way out of the chains, but only succeeding in cutting into his skin with them was glaring at 'the impostor' while the shield was being lowered.   
  
Lien-Da was startled by Locke's outrage, but soon recovered and motioned over to the equally startled female behind the counter. " Start it!"  
  
--------TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Into Action

Sorry about the lack up updates, I'm working on another idea for a fanfic now. I won't tell about it now. Right now I want to finish this story and see where it goes. Oh yeah, if anyone read Prower, I'm fixing the story so its easier to read later on today. And now…  
  
---------------------Heart to No Heart: Into Action   
  
"Mighty… "Espio turned his head so he was looking at his friend before motioning over towards Lien-Da. If they were going to do anything to stop this, they'll have to do it now.   
  
"Break the chains… "   
  
The armadillo blinked once before bringing his hands out in front of him and tugging on them. He grunted and tried it again, though the rattling got Lien-Da's attention.   
  
She turned her head and looked directly at them, at the same time going down to get her gun. "Some animals just can't wait to die!" She aimed the gun at Espio's head, her eyes narrowing.   
  
"Mighty!"   
  
"Got it! " With one more pull, the shackles broke apart, which caused a distortion in the completely chained together link, which caused the shackles to fall off everyone else as well.   
  
Espio only had a second to change before Lien-Da fired; he ducked down and tried to rush forward towards her. She stepped back out of surprise and tried to look for him, even when he was still invisible.   
  
Locke looked up from the bottom of the Robotizer to see what was going on. He put his paws on the glass to yell out at them. "Mighty, MIGHTY! A little help here!"   
  
Mighty rushed towards the glass chamber, quickly rolling up into a ball so he could slam into the side of the machine. The whole thing shook, the bottom of the platform about to be uprooted from the ground, but it didn't break! Locke found himself leaning against the back of the glass with his eyes on the light, which was starting to grow to fill the chamber.   
  
Mighty's ears flattened and he balled up his fist to try and punch though the glass. As soon as he raised his hand, a shot was fired and hit the center of his paw which made him rear back.   
  
The woman behind the Robotizer held the blaster, and quickly aimed it at the rest of the Echidnas who froze in their tracks. "Don't move!" She shouted.   
  
Lien-Da straitened out and smoothed her free hand though her ruby hair before looking over towards her worker behind the machine. "Good… good… "   
  
The dark Echidna looked back towards Mighty, who was on the ground by the wall holding his bleeding hand. She smirked, having the upper hand, and walked over to him. In her motion, she raised the barrel towards him again. "Hmmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this…"   
  
-----------------------------  
"Move when I say so… "   
  
Julie-Su knew the base like the back of her paw, so to say. The three were hiding behind a large metal box while the last of the supplies for the invasion were being loaded. She moved her hand over her blaster and held it tightly like a child would hold her Teddy bear.   
  
"I'm going after Lien-Da, Big guy… "She started.   
  
"I have a name. Yanno, my name's Vector, you know my name's Vector…"  
  
"I know your damn name! That doesn't matter now!" She snapped back which made Lara-Le jump in surprise.   
  
The pink Echidna moved her hand up, the one with the barrel in it, and pointed towards the large airship in front of them. 'What does matter now is making sure that ship never makes it to Echindaopolis! "   
  
She turned around to face them, looking at them for only a moment before she looked down at the ground and sighed. She didn't know how she was going to pull this one off. "You can fly, can't you Croc?"  
  
Vector moved his hand behind his head, brushing against some of his red spikes. " Ah guess I can fly something small. "   
  
"Well, that airship ani't pretty small… I'll make a distraction so you can get on the inside… "   
  
Vector seemed a bit unsure about this, but nodded none the same.   
  
Lara-Le stepped up to Julie-Su., looking in the least bit hopeful over this. "What do I do Julie-Su?"  
  
"You… stay here, and don't make a sound! " She responded simply.   
  
The older Echidna huffed, moving her hands to her hips. "You can't possibly mean that!"   
  
"Well I do! The last thing I need right now is you dieing like-… "She stopped herself just in time so she could turn around. Her gloved paw was over her eyes, since she brushed some tears back into them. Stepping forward, and motioning for Vector to come along she whispered. " Okay, get ready Croc…"   
  
Lara-Le stomped her foot and turned away from them, since she was obviously going to be left behind by them. What she spied right behind them along the wall was an air vent though, which made her smirk slightly. She looked over her shoulder and said innocently.   
  
" Good Luck Julie-Su, Vector…"   
  
"Thanks 'ma… "Vector joked, though he would be the only one to respond to her since Julie-Su suddenly ran from behind the box.   
  
He blinked slightly before he charged forward after her, almost on the verge of shouting for her to slow down though he stopped himself.   
  
Lara-Le quickly went to the vent and kicked it with her boot, causing it to cave in. The covering of the vent fell forward and she knelt down so she could squeeze into it. She could find Knuckles, and Locke, without their help!  
  
-----------------  
  
Lien-Da raised the gun level to Mighty's head, about to fire on him/ Mighty just closed his eyes tightly, since he was in too much pain to get up now.   
  
Just as the barrel was about to five, Lien-Da's hand was directed upward by a slimy invisible force would wrapped around her wrist and caused her to fall backwards. Her gun raised to the ceiling, it fired a single, strong shot though the roof of the ceiling.   
  
"God-damnit!"   
  
-------------------  
  
In the Echindaopolis Police station, Remington was about to finish his rounds and call it a night when he looked out the window with his cup of coffee. He took a sip, and then noticed the strong bluish-white light that was coming out from the forest.   
  
"What the hell? " He put his coffee cup down and reached for his radio to call on someone. "This is Remington, I think we have some strange activity in the forests outside of the city… "   
  
------------------------  
  
Julie-Su's barrel was already charged, she learned by the experiences over the last few days to keep it constantly charged while she carried it. There were workers that ran up to her, but she slammed into each one and kept going.   
  
There was one single target she can aim for overhead that would put the base in a state of Chaos, she just needed a clear shot. Towards the center of the airstrip she ran, her eyes set on a rather large construction hanging down from the ceiling, which caught her eyes from the moment they got out the tunnel.   
  
Vector on the other hand branched out from where he was following Julie-Su to do what she asked him. The area towards the airship was clear because of her 'distraction', so he was pretty clear. Once he got onto the ship, he realized just how unprepared he was to fly this high tech ship.   
  
He stopped in the middle of the hallway in the ship and turned around slowly before looking over his shoulder. " Now… where is the control room? "   
  
The only thing he every flew was the Gyroplane, he flew a plane this large before  
  
-----------------------  
  
Locke's eyes widened as the light in the Robotizer slowly made its way up towards him. His heart was racing; he was scared and would admit it fully if there was anyone who could hear him out there. He backed up on that incline made by Mighty who smashed the Robotizer earlier. His chains could only allow him to move so far, not even all the way to the top of the machine to avoid the beam.   
  
He looked down at the light and then up again to see the cold purple eyes of that red creature that took over his son's body. He was certain that wasn't his son right there… it was just a matter of figuring out who exactly it was. Right now though, he didn't have that kind of time…   
  
Espio was along a wall, and pulled his tongue back towards his mouth from around Lien-Da's wrists before moving again. The Echidna woman lost her gun; it fell down to the ground from the sudden motion from Espio and in front of Mighty.   
  
Mighty did have enough strength to grab the gun with his foot and pull it towards his left hand, which wasn't bleeding like the right. He smirked and held the barrel up towards Lien-Da.   
  
"Looks like the tides changes for you Lien-Da!"   
  
She did the only thing she could, called for help.' Shoot them!" It was addressed towards the woman who was behind the Robotnizer's control panel. "Shoot the Brotherhood!"   
  
The woman didn't even think her actions out before she raised her gun towards the group of Echidnas in the corner.   
  
"This is it… " Sabre sighed before he lowered his head.   
  
Espio moved quickly, still invisible towards the woman with the gun. The Echidna was able to pick up an outline of the moving creature moving in front of her and quickly aimed, her finger pulling back the trigger…   
  
----------------------  
  
Julie-Su got a clear shot, and quickly whipped around with her gun aimed high towards the structure above her head. She pulled the Trigger back and the shot rang though the whole airstrip before that blue-white light was shot from the barrel into the structure.   
  
The stone crackled before the whole thing started to explode, cave in on itself. Julie-Su was watching and not even aware that she was approached from behind by an Echidna with a tazer in his hands.   
  
He leaps forward and struck her in the back, making her yelp sharply before she fell forward. The person grabbed her and pulled her up over his shoulder.   
  
Her blaster was dropped down to the floor, the double barrel glowing intensely for a second before fading back to cold, dead, black.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Found it"   
  
The double doors to the control room of the ship opened and he stepped inside, unaware of what happened on the outside. He looked over the control panel in front of him and whined slightly. He didn't know anything about flying a plane like this, but he'd try anything once. Then again, he didn't have much of a choice either, Echindaopolis was depending on him.  
  
He walked towards the control panel and pushed down one button. " Hmm …"  
  
Something that looked like a box came out of the control panel, and Vector got ready in case it was a trap. Instead, the box's speakers rang out with an intense beat, which got Vector's attention.   
  
He was about to go over and embrace the box, since it was the first 'signs of music life' he actually heard in a while. "Oh thank Aurora for you!"   
  
Wait a second, he had something to do here. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his work and not on that music, that was filling his ears. It was so hard, but slowly he pulled himself away and started to push the other buttons on the control panel.   
  
"Now, which one of these starts this damn thing?"   
  
-----------------------------  
  
The shot from the woman's blaster rang though the Robotizer room, and then there was an eerie dead silence. Knuckles near the back of the room, his eyes narrowed, slowly pushed towards the door to leave them alone. He had somewhere to go, though it wasn't sure where exactly that was.   
  
The silence was broken by a step from an invisible creature, a step backwards before it stumbled onto the ground. Slowly, he phased back in coughing heavily. He was hit, in his stomach by the laser and now bleeding freely on the ground.   
  
The echidna woman was shocked, but had to regain her usually blank face while she pointed the gun back up.   
  
Mighty felt like he was about to cry, but tried to keep a strait face looking at his friend dieing on the floor of the room. He, himself pushed up from where he was against the wall and kept the gun on Lien-Da.   
  
"I… should shoot you… for everyone that you hurt… "Mighty gasped, almost choked out. " I should shoot you for every time you killed someone! I shou-"   
  
Locke couldn't hold it off any further, and closed his eyes tightly since it seemed like he accepted that he wouldn't be able to get out of this. He was waiting for the light to come over him, but it never came.   
  
In fact, the light died down slowly from the bottom of the chamber and slowly died out. Locke opened his eyes slowly to find that he was still a living piece of mobian, and the Robotizer was turned off.   
  
The lights overhead were cut off, dimmed and then left the room in almost complete darkness. The only light were from the female Echidna's glowing dreads (The lights that might be in their spikes).  
  
Locke looked up and then out at what was in front of him. Years of training in the Guardianship allowed him to see though the darkness where the Legionaries couldn't. He could see someone was taking advantage of the Darkness, and they were on their side.   
  
------------------  
Lara-Le coughed heavily while she crawled though the dirty vents here, her whole outfit was off gray-yellow now because of all the dirt. She stopped to take a break from the crawling to check herself.   
  
She leaned from side to side, looking at her knees that were scraped now. "Here I am. Rolling around in dirt and scraping my knees like a little kid, and for what?... "   
  
For what indeed, though thought for a moment before she would put both knees on the metal under her and push forward.   
  
"For my son… my ex… "   
  
She looked down at the ground in the vent and used two words that she didn't use in a couple of years in reference to them.   
  
"For my family."   
  
---------------  
  
Lien-Da just noticed that Knuckles was gone, and looked around in the room to try and find him. She didn't hear the buzzing sound behind her, Charmy coming up with his stinger facing her back. He backed up slowly before Lien-Da's ear piercing scream echoed though the room.   
  
It didn't die down until she fell forward on her face along the ground, shivering and shuddering from the poison injected into her body.   
  
Charmy drew back, another stinger growing in place of the old one. He had one more target in the room to take out before he'd be done.   
  
Mighty looked confused, but took this time to check on Espio. He walked over to his purple friend and knelt down, putting his bloody hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Espio" His voice was uncertain, worried.  
  
Espio grunted slightly before looking up at his friend with a pained look. "What's going on?" He couldn't tell anymore, his vision was blurred.   
  
"I have just as good of a idea as you…..don't worry Espio, I won't let ya die.  
" That wasn't a promise, it was a guarantee to his friend. 


	10. The Heart to Heart

Well... I have a few announcements before I start up again. Just tonight I agreed to let someone work with the idea for one of my fics, since I wasn't planning on doing anything with the fic so I was like "What the heck."?   
  
Anyway, I was wondering... should I do a squeal or leave the story as a stand alone? I'm really not sure... but this chapter really gets the story movin'. Go ahead and enjoy it. It might be the last chapter for a while since I'm working on a idea for my next fic, which is going to be a Romance/Drama fic called "Shock and Awe". Its really a Action Adventure/Drama/Romance, but we don't have all the spaces for that.  
  
Oh yeah, if anyone wants to talk to me about just about anything that I put in my fics... or about the Archie-Verse, Sonic Adventure verse, or even Sonic X , then my E-Mail is always opened for that kind of talk. I ushally respond in a day from sending.  
  
Now that I'm done editing this author's note, I can start...   
  
-----------------------------Heart To No Heart: The Heart to Heart  
  
Mighty leaned over and picked Espio up, lifting him over his shoulder before turning to look at the Guardianship as well as Charmy. He walked over to them and spoke to Charmy first.   
  
"Watch Locke, I'll be back... "Mighty looked over his shoulder at Locke who was still stuck in that glass chamber.   
  
Charmy nodded at first, but then had to ask. "Wait a second! Where are you going?"   
  
"I have to get Espio out of here. I'm taking the Brotherhood with me." Mighty walked towards the door, and stopped when he heard a rumbling sound under his feet... directly under his feet!   
  
His eyes widened and he suddenly jumped back, just in time since the ground under him started to break away and fly up towards the ceiling. What the hell? Something was breaking into the room from the level below them! At first, it looked like a shard of metal, but then it became clear that it was one of the Legion's ships!  
  
Charmy flew around to the door, getting ready for an attack on whoever came out first... but to his surprise a white flag was wagged around before a very familiar Croc poked his head out from behind the door.   
  
"Ah guess I need a little bit more trainin' in this kinda thing... "He smirked, but then was hugged around his neck by Charmy.   
  
"You came to save us! That's amazing!" He yelled.   
  
Mighty sighed before walking up to the ship. "We already saved ourselves. He just picked a convenient time to show up!"   
  
"Ya'll ani't saved yet, the Legion's coming on up here for their plane back! They probably won't mind shootin' us while they're at it neither!"   
  
Mighty then rushed past Vector and onto the ship. Vector looked back at him confused before he spotted Espio in his arms and then put on a table in the ship. "What the hell happened to him?"   
  
Thunderhawk walked into the ship, followed by Saber and the rest of the Brotherhood. " He got shot in the struggle back here. Least we got Lien-Da. "He motioned over to the female echidna still unconscious on the floor of the room.   
  
Charmy passed by Vector and looked in the ship, and then looked back at Vector. "Where's Julie-Su? Didn't she and Lara-Le come with you?"   
  
Locke perked up at the mention of Lara-Le, especially at the fact that she wasn't there along with the rest of them. He pounded on the glass and shouted towards them from the other side of the room. "Lara's not there? Where is she? Did the Legion get to her?" That was all they could understand since from that point he was muttering to himself.   
  
Vector shook his head. "Lara-Le is back at the airstrip, we told her to stay put until we got back!"   
  
Suddenly, from above in the vents was a sharp yelp before the cover of the vent would gave in. A dirty red and yellow dressed Echidna dropped down from the vent and landed on her butt on the floor. She yelped and looked around in pain.   
  
Vector yelled at her first. "I thought Julie-Su told you to stay put!"   
  
"Julie-Su got captured! I saw her being dragged away from the vents!" She yelled before getting onto her feet and looking over her shoulder to see Locke. "Locke! You're alright... "   
  
She thought about that a moment before she folded her arms over her chest and looked at him. "Yeah... you're alright..."   
  
Locke smiled and leaned forward so he was looking directly at her. "Aw, it seems that someone still cares about this ol' Echidna."   
  
Lara-Le folded her arms over her chest. "You keep thinking like that and I won't get you out of there!"   
  
Vector leaned over from the doorframe of the ship and whispered towards Mighty. "Where is you-know-who?"   
  
Mighty looked back at Vector from the table, which was obviously a station for helping the Legion deal with the injured back on the field when they used the ship. "You-know-who? I don't know, he must've ducked out during the fight!"   
  
"Well I'm going to go look for him!" He said before he jumped from the ship and walked onto the ground of the robotization room.   
  
"Wait a second!" Sabre said from his seat inside of the ship. "Who's going to fly the ship if you go?"   
  
The Croc walked over to the female behind the panel and picked her up by the wrist. He moved his paw over her neck and pulled the needle that was Charmy's stinger out of her neck. In a few seconds she was awake and screaming in his arms.   
  
"Put me down!"   
  
"Do you know how to fly that ship?"   
  
"What ship!?" She screamed trying to kick at him with her feet flailing.   
  
He motioned over her shoulder and she looked there to find the ship. "That one!"   
  
"...I might..."   
  
"You better, the bee can sting you again!"   
  
Charmy flew up close to her ear so he could hear the sharp buzzing sound that he made with his wings. "I will too!"   
  
The Echidna female frowned slightly before backing up so she was looking back at Vector. "I can do it! I can do it! Just don't hurt me!"   
  
"Good!" He walked over to the ship and put her inside. "Bye guys, I'll hopefully see you after this is over. "   
  
Mighty gave Vector a thumbs up before grabbing the door so he could pull it back shut. "I'll be back to help after we get Espio to the hospital. Don't worry about it man, I still got ya back!" Mighty thought that over before he shook his head. "I got your back!"   
  
Vector and Charmy just chuckled from the outside before waving.   
  
"He's having that influence on ya... you!" Charmy corrected himself quick. He couldn't be talking like that, he was a Prince after all!  
  
Mighty rolled his eyes before closing the door. They could just faintly hear him saying. " I know... I know..."   
  
------------------Legion War Room  
  
Julie-Su slowly came to, her eyes opening before she tried to test her arms to see if she could move them. Nothing, just like she expected. Her wrists were bound on either side of her along with her ankles, stomach, and neck.   
  
She looked up and around her... and her heart skipped a beat at what she saw: Weapons, weapons of torture as well as weapons she seen the Legion use in combat.   
  
"I'm glad you choose to join me, Julie-Su."   
  
She knew that voice, but the tone of voice was something completely different to her! She turned to the right to see Knuckles, or the guy who looked like Knuckles, sitting in a chair with a cup of wine in his paw. Beside him on a table was a small bottle of red tinted light... like a firefly in a jar.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she backed up against the wall she was chained again. "What the hell do you want with me?"   
  
"Someone to talk to. Especially during these final hours in Echidna pre-history." He said simply before looking back at her directly. "It's the last couple of hours before the Legion completely takes control of Echindaopolis."   
  
"What are you talking about? We stopped your attack on Echindaopolis a while ago!" Even she remembered that, maybe he was just a little slow.   
  
Knuckles just smirked and shook his head. "You stopped the attack, Julie-Su. You didn't stop my plans. All around the city I had workers scattered for months getting close to the tools they need. Now... they'll all reveal themselves and take down any resistance they find in the city. Doctors, Teachers... even policemen. The Legion outnumbers regular Echidna five to one!"  
  
Julie-Su's eyes widened before she looked down at the ground. No, it was over... all over... " No..."  
  
"Yes!" He shouted. "Once the city is taken over, the helpless Echidnas will aide in the Legion's Ultimate goal: Echidna dominance over the entire planet of Mobious, which means..."   
  
The muttered under her breath, completely awed by this change of events. "You'll attack the Castle of Acorns... in Knothole."   
  
He just smirked and took a sip of what he was drinking. "You're a smart girl. After Knothole is under our control, we can take down the resistance in every other part of the world."   
  
What he said was so distant to her, because she was thinking of all the innocent mobians on the surface who suffered so much... and they were going to die now. "You can't do this..."  
  
"To think that a month ago I wouldn't have lived to see this day... four hundred years and my body couldn't hold out a few weeks more..."   
  
Her head suddenly shot up and she was staring right at him wide eyed. "F-four hundred years? T-then you're not Knuckles!" She knew it, she just didn't have any proof of the matter until now.   
  
"You found out about an hour too late to do anything about it..." He looked at his empty glass and then slammed the cup against the table, breaking it. There was now a pointed edge which was sharp enough to impale her pointing out at her.   
  
"I'll make sure that no one else figures it out as well..."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Vector, I have a question..."   
  
Charmy and Vector were heading down the deserted hallway of the Legion's headquarters. Just a couple of minutes ago this place was swarming with soldiers, but now they were all gone. Vanished out of thin air, not as if either of them minded the fact that they were gone.   
  
He looked over to Charmy and asked. "If its about the walkman, ah told you..."  
  
"No... its about Julie-Su."   
  
His tone got a bit rough after the mention of her." Wut about her?"   
  
Charmy moved his hands in front of him, poking his index fingers together before looking back towards him. "Well... it's about the other night..."   
  
"Wut about the other night?" He shot back before moving his hands down to his sides.  
  
Aurora he's defensive about this. "The night that Espio waited up for you... but you didn't come out. Why didn't you come out?"   
  
The croc cringed slightly before he looked back at her. "Are you implying something?"   
  
"No, not at all! I was just wondering!" He squeaked before turning to face him completely. "I was just wondering why you didn't go home from her apartment! I'm sure you have a pretty good reason for it. I just wanted to hear it!"  
  
"Ah got caught up in somethin'... " He put it simply before he started to walk back down the hallway towards the end.   
  
Charmy looked at him for a second before flying after him.   
  
He's hiding something...   
  
----------------------------  
  
"Lara, just give it up..."   
  
Lara-Le had been struggling to find a way to release him for the last ten minutes. She was now down near the bottom of the tipped over Robotizer messing with the parts near the bottom with a screwdriver she found. She looked desperate, since she was prying around in the panel she found down there.   
  
"No, I'm going to get you out..." She put in simply and went back to work. She found a screw in there, which she started to unscrew with a little hope still in her eyes.   
  
Locke looked down at her with a light smile on his face. Even after all these years... after being divorced and yelled at by her... he can still say that he's still pretty much in love with her. He had complete faith in her that she'll see that someday.   
  
"Why do you bother with that? I thought you didn't like old Locke anymore!" He keeps stressing the world 'old' because her husband was ten years younger then him at 28.  
  
"I still love you..." She found another screw closer to her and started to work with that one. "I just didn't like what you were doing to our child... and I still don't like it!"   
  
Locke's heart fluttered, but he just moved his injured paw up to his chest and held it there. "Then why don't you re-marry me, Lara? His training's over... we can be a family again. "   
  
She stopped her work for a moment, and looked down at the ground near her boots. Then she raised the screwdriver to finish off her work. "Its out of the question... "   
  
"Out of the question? WHY!?" He slammed his paws against the glass and caused her to jump. The bumps along his knuckles were becoming longer... having a slight point to them now. He examined them a second before lowering his hands.   
  
"Because I'm already married and about to have a baby!"   
  
"That didn't stop you from seeing Winchester or whatever his name is while YOU WERE STILL MARRIED TO ME!"   
  
"I didn't! I didn't!" She screamed before the screw she was working on fell to the ground.   
  
The screw was the only thing in the room that could be heard for a moment... and then the whole foundation at the bottom of the Robotizer completely broke. The whole bottom feel out and soon Locke along with it.   
  
He landed on his rear, and his eyes shot open with sudden pain since he landed on that piece of machinery.   
  
Lara-Le leaned over and took his burnt injured hands in hers to help him to his feet. "I didn't see him while I was married to you... not like that. "   
  
Locke looked down at his robe before looking back to her with softened eyes. "You... didn't.?"   
  
"No... because I still had faith that you'd change before the paperwork got done... "  
  
Locke smirked a bit, a grin that was more common along their son then with him. "I can change now you know..."   
  
Lara chuckled and shook her head, heading over to the door with him. "We'll see about that... we'll see..."   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Where is he?" Julie-Su looked up at the creature posing at the guardian of Angel Island. "Where is Knuckles!?"  
  
"He's dead, you already knew that. " The Echidna was now playing with the piece of glass that he broke from before. " You just didn't want to admit, and still won't admit it now."   
  
Julie-Su hung her head again, knowing that was true as well.   
  
"Technically he is dead, but I need his soul on Mobious so his body won't decompose while I'm using it! I'm just using this as a temporary until I can get a real body to use, a living soul that I can posses!"   
  
The Echidna then put his heavy paw over the small jar that was beside him. "This is...the materialization of Knuckles' soul into something that can visibly be seen. This is all that's left, and will be left of Knuckles."   
  
She just moved her eyes so she was looking at the little bit of light that was in the jar. It reminded her of when Knuckles told her about 'The Tikal Light', which was the same thing that this Echidna described. So there was only one thing left.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" The Echidna smiled and turned towards her with the jaw in his paws. He threw it up and down, as if he was threatening to end this little soul's existence right in front of her. "I am the mastermind behind this group, behind the Legion!"  
  
A dark cloud suddenly fell over Julie-Su, which caused her to stare right at him out of shock. She knew who it was...but how did he pull it off.   
  
"D-Dimitri?"   
  
"Alright fine... I'll tell you..." Vector slowly moved to the side of the long hallway, panting slightly from the long trip. "Just don't... sing anymore!"   
  
Charmy smiled, even though he thought his own singing was good... it wasn't exactly pleasant to non-insectoid Mobians. "Alright, go ahead!"   
  
--------------------Two Nights Ago  
  
Vector was about to head off, when he was called upstairs by Julie-Su for some reason or another. He wasn't too sure himself, but went up anyway since he rarely been inside an apartment (he lives out in the swamps).  
  
Julie-Su was holding the door, and when she seen him coming she slowly backed away and sat down on the couch. The door closed slightly, but he caught it with his hand.   
  
"Can't you hold the door for me?"   
  
"Are you a woman? I don't have to hold nothin' for you unless you're a lady... " She leaned back on the couch with her hands behind her head. " Of course, if you're admitting to being a lady."   
  
"Did you call me up here just to yell at me?"   
  
Julie-Su moved one hand around her robotic dread and tugged on the metal. " I might've... but then again I might've wanted to talk to you..."   
  
She stopped early when she seen him walking around the house, away from her.   
  
He was sniffing around the door of the kitchen, starting low and working his way up towards the ceiling.   
  
"You got some candy in there?"   
  
"Candy's for children... but there is some melted chocolate in a pot on the stove."   
  
The croc frowned and sniffed around again. "Got some... ham or chicken or somethin'?"   
  
"I didn't call you up here to eat!" She snapped, quickly moving to her feet in front of the couch.   
  
"Then what do you want from me?" He looked over his shoulder at her.   
  
She paused for a moment, and then looked down at the ground. "I wanted... to say I was..."  
  
"Sorry for being natural a while ago? I understand. " He jumped to that assumption. It was what Julie-Su wanted to do, but she wanted to say it obviously.   
  
She glared up at him and shouted. "Being natural? What's 'natural' for me?"  
  
He folded his arms over his chest and turned around in full to face her. " Being a..." He leaned in forward and mouthed the last word quietly.   
  
A Normal human couldn't hear the word, but a Mobian can with their sensitive hearing. What he said though was what sent her thought a rage...  
  
---------Present Time  
  
"You called her a bitch?" Charmy repeated the word, but with a normal tone. On Mobious' surface, it was less of a insult then expected. On Angel Island, though, it was considered the worst thing you could say to anyone!   
  
He nodded slightly. " Yeah, but that ani't all of it."   
  
---------Back to the Past  
  
She was set off by that, and leaned down to grab the closest thing she could. Unfortunately for Vector, it was a pretty sharp writing pen. He caught only a glimpse of it before she suddenly ran across the room and tackled him.   
  
He was caught by surprise and slammed against the ground, but he had to quickly grab her wrists so she wouldn't drive that pen though his neck!   
  
"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" She screamed while she tried to put more pressure onto her grip.   
  
Espio was still outside, and heard the sudden scream from where he was waiting on the edge of the light post. He stood up and looked up, but he couldn't see anything from there.   
  
Vector growled and slowly shifted his hands so one was around both of her wrists and holding her tightly.   
  
"God damnit, chill for a sec'!"   
  
He slowly made his way onto his feet, and with his height she was left at least a foot off the ground. She stared down at the ground before looking up at him and struggling.   
  
"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"   
  
"NO!" She swayed back suddenly and then forward with her legs out in front of her. She slammed her feet into his stomach and caused him to stumble back and drop her.   
  
She landed on her feet and scooped up the pen again, though she wished she could take the time to get a knife.   
  
He was in a corner, so would throw a wild card at her. " Knuckles was right... I'm not that much of a fighter..." He groaned and tried to push himself up from that sudden blow.   
  
When he was finally sitting up, Julie-Su was looking down at the pen. She passed a look over to him and then promptly dropped the pen.   
  
"You... can't fight?"   
  
The croc shook his head. "Naw... not nowhere near as good as everyone else..."   
  
She had no idea! She thought he was a great fighter by the way he was talking and bragging about himself. Slowly, she dropped the pen and made her way to her feet.   
  
"I-I didn't know..."   
  
"Yah, it ani't somethin' I like to admit often... it cramps my style." He looked up to find that her hand was extended towards him.   
  
He blinked lightly before taking her hand, and she pulled backwards so he was pushed onto his feet. "Thanks..."   
  
She was smiling for a moment, and then she quickly slapped him on the back of his head.   
  
"AHHHH! What the hell?" He held his head and looked at her with one eye.   
  
"You still called me a bitch... " She then walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing her legs in front of her. "But now I'm cool."   
  
-----------------Present Time  
  
"Was that it?" Charmy asked. They were now heading back down the hallway again, and almost at the end as well.   
  
He shook his head before looking up at the darkened lights along the ceiling. "Naw, we talked for a while... Then she fell asleep on me."  
  
"Sure she did..." Charmy passed him a look.   
  
"She DID!"  
  
"Riiiight."   
  
Mighty was looking down on the city of Echindaopolis, which wasn't the way that they left it earlier. There were Echidnas running though the street, there were buildings on fire! It looked like total chaos, like Mobotropoilis was after Robotnik started to gather up the mobians.   
  
The radio turned on, and it was Remington's panicked voice on the other end. "What the hell do you want with Echindaopolis?"  
  
Mighty looked over the com and then grabbed the receiver to yell into it. " Remington its us!"   
  
The female Echidna looked over to Mighty and then pressed the red button on the front of the box. "Try it again..." Then she went back to flying the ship.  
  
"Remington, its us! The Chaotix! We have an emergency here!"   
  
"You're not the only one... it turns out there's traitors who allied with the Legion everywhere! I gathered up everyone I can, and we're holding off in the stadium now! Its only about five thousand of us out here... and I don't know how long the forces will be able to hold the legion off from here."  
  
"Remington, I think this ship's large enough to hold the Echidnas if I go in loads. We'll take them to Knothole if I can land inside of the stadium." He looked back to Espio, who was now moving a bit, but still barely hanging on.   
  
"Look, my friend needs some help. He got messed up real bad, and we need some doctors here."  
  
The brown Echidna looked back at the worried crowd who was huddled in the middle of the football field and then back to the radio. "I think I can find a doctor or two in this crowd. When will you be here?"   
  
"Five minutes, we're over the city now..."   
  
"Alright, I'll see you then."   
  
It was time for Remington to get in control of the situation. He looked around and found a large megaphone that he could talk to the people with. He grabbed it and headed out into the field.   
  
"Can I have your attention please?"   
  
The crowd still chattered on worried.   
  
He breathed in deeply, and then yelled. " CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!?"  
  
The crowd gradually calmed down to a short whisper.   
  
"We're in an emergency situation. I'll need all the women and small children to follow me, and the men to clear the field so a plane could land to airlift them from Angel Island."  
  
"Leave Angel Island?" One nervous voice said.   
  
"We never left the island!" Another chipped in.   
  
"The other mobians hate us for leaving them all those years ago!"   
  
"They'll kill us!"  
  
Remington felt a bit of doubt in his mind, but then spoke up. "I promise you won't get hurt. You'll be safer in Knothole then you'll be here in Echindaopolis now.   
  
The crowd quieted down again, once again to a small whisper of fear and doubt. Then suddenly a scream rang though the crowd, and an explosion near the back of the field could be clearly seen.   
  
"Remington! They broke though! They broke though!" One of the officers was yelling from the back of the crowd.   
  
He didn't get far though, in a second he was hit with a beam which effected him almost instantly. He glowed a yellow color and was soon a completely robotized Mobian.   
  
The sight of the Robotization was enough to send the crowd into a state of panic, they charged towards the exit where Remington was.   
  
"What's going on down there?" The female Echinda looked over the control panel down on the chaos below them. They were hovering right over the stadium. She looked back towards Mighty and yelled. "We can't land down there, there's no clear space!"   
  
Mighty knew this, but what could he do to calm the crowd? He looked around the dashboard and fumbled though the things along there, that was before he found something there that made him smirk.   
  
Finally... something inspired him.   
  
--------------------------  
  
"There it is..."   
  
Charmy flew over to the war room door and looked at the lock. After some careful inspection, he turned to Vector and shook his head. "The door's locked."   
  
"Ah could've told ya that, mah man. " He walked over to the door and looked it over himself. "Knuxman... or whoever that man is, wouldn't want us to bust in on his operations no way."   
  
So it was out, Dimitri was found out by Julie-Su, but there was nothing that she could do about it in her situation. He looked along the wall of weapons and took off a pretty good automatic rifle, loading it up and turning to face Julie-Su.   
  
"I don't want to make the guardian look bad, since I'll still pose as him in this body." His grin turned dark as he raised the gun up towards her chest area. "The Legion on the other hand... is prone to using guns... So they'll just call you a causality to the war!"   
  
"WATCH OUT!"  
  
Dimitri suddenly whipped his head to the door to see that it suddenly caved inside and a familar green Croc was stumble though the doorway.   
  
Julie-Su looked towards the door and tried to warn him before Dimitri could aim. " Vector get DOWN!"   
  
Vector didn't see the gun, but Charmy did from his angle flying behind Vector. He didn't know if the croc could dodge that or not, especially with his less then desireable speed.   
  
"Oh no..."   
  
-----------------------------------------------To Be continued   
  
Hmmmm, one more thing I didn't mention up at the top. I need a name for the Female Legionare Echinda, since I plan to keep her with the Chaotix for the rest of the fic. Let me give a few suggestions though from the Sonichq Message Boards: A female Echinda's name is always a simple female name followed by a hypen and then constant and a vowel in that order. Like Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Lara-Le. And another thing, the daughters of Echindas inherit the final two letters of thier names from thier mothers. Lara-Su got her last two letters from Julie-Su. This is all just confusing to me though x.X 


	11. All or Nothin'

I don't think I did this at all in the other chapters, but I'll like to thank all the people who read the fic so far. I made a lot of changes from the original plot based on some of the reviews, and decided to give the rest of the Chaotix a big part in this as well. I didn't know how to write for the characters at first. Since I never got my hands on a Knuckles Comic, I didn't get the whole grip on the Chaotix and could only rely on reviews and the back stories for the Sonic Comics to go by.   
  
I started writing this chapter as soon I as I posted the last chapter   
  
------------------------------------------Heart to No Heart: All or Nothin'   
  
Dimitri aimed the gun at the intruders and pulled back on the trigger, causing the bullets to fly from the gun and towards them.   
  
Vector heard the first shot, which was just shy of grazing across his stomach. He tried to stop himself, but found himself stumbling forward.   
  
Charmy went down and grabbed him by the broken headset that he refused to take from around his neck to pull him backwards out of the constant line of fire by the head Legionnaire. The Bee pulled him backwards, but Vector didn't regain his balance and they both fell behind a sturdy desk on the other side of the room.   
  
Instead of moving in for the kill, Dimitri held his ground and continued to fire rounds into the solid desk.   
  
"Oh Aurora, we're about to die..." What was Vector thinking when he went in there without a gun? He had his back against the desk and was now holding his head.   
  
Charmy looked at him with hopeful eyes before catching a glimpse of Julie-Su, and more importantly what was in the pocket on the front of her vest. He could just barely see the familiar blue plastic of an unusual weapon. "Vector! I need you to cover for me!"   
  
"Cover? How am I supposed to do that?" He looked at the wall that was in front of him. Just his luck, there was nothing along there but some books with records of Echindaopolis and Angel Island. "Three walls with lethal weapons along them and we get stuck by the reading section..."   
  
"Just go it!" Charmy was about to charge for that object in Julie-Su's pocket... but he needed to make sure he wasn't gunned down before getting back to him.   
  
Vector just got the heaviest book that he could find on the ground and then got in position. When the gunfire stopped shortly due to an empty clip, he and Charmy moved into action. He jumped up from where he was hiding and threw the book at the Echidna's head as hard as he could. Charmy charged towards Julie-Su and tried to untangle the small box and headphones from Julie-Su's vest.   
  
Dimitri was too busy trying to find a clip to even see the book sailing towards his head. He felt it though, slamming into his right temple, causing his eyes to shoot right open. He didn't say a word though; he was disoriented and stumbled back into the wall of ammunition behind him.   
  
As soon as Charmy got the headset free from her pockets, he hovered up and checked her bindings. "How do we get these off?"   
  
"I don't know!" She suddenly shouted before her voice quieted down. " You have to get back to Echindaopolis right away though, the whole city's in danger of being taken over by the Legion!"   
  
"No way! We stopped the Legion in its tracks!" Vector was finally getting into books, taking them and chucking them at Dimitri to keep him back against the wall under that wall of ammunition that fell onto him.   
  
The male Echidna coughed hoarse, and then chuckled. "You fool... you have done nothing but make a completely idiot of yourself. By now, Echindaopolis is on its knees, and just waiting to be slaughter. "   
  
The heaviness of the situation fell upon the three Chaotix in the room now. Charmy was the first to react though. "Espio, Mighty... Remington..."   
  
"They're all either dead or Robotized by now, just like you'll be in a few minutes... "   
  
Julie-Su felt horrible. A few days ago she had the chance to stop this right here and then when she seen Lien-Da in the cemetery. It would've took one shot to end this nightmare before anyone got hurt... and she couldn't because she was weak and softened by emotions she just gained again when she met up with... with...   
  
Charmy flew over towards Vector and gave him what he was digging around for, the walkman! Just seeing that made Vector brighten up, and he quickly took it and fitted it back onto his belt. "Charmy mah man, this is just like my old one! Oh Aurora, I thought ah'd never see thing again!"   
  
"You can thank Julie-Su for that..." Charmy said with his tone softening.   
  
Vector looked down at his walkman again, before looking over towards her. He didn't say a word, just walked over to her and moved his hands to the bindings along her wrists and pulled as hard as he could. It took him a moment, and he had to put one foot onto the metal binding she was against, but he got her out of there. He worked on until only the ankle bindings remained.  
  
When he got her out of there, she moved onto her feet and smiled faintly. "Alright then. Did you all find..."   
  
Charmy nodded. "The Guardians, Mighty, and Espio are on their way back towards Echindaopolis..." Carmi's tone softened slightly as he said with a sullen voice. "Espio got shot and is hurt pretty bad..."   
  
"Oh..." Now she felt guilty, that she wasn't able to do her job and someone got hurt because of it. It was certainly better than seeing Charmy and Vector get blasted away right in front of her face like she thought would happen. "Alright then, lets get the hell out of here..."   
  
From under the pile of weapons and books, Dimitri squirmed a bit, but couldn't get up. "You... can't leave me here..."   
  
"Don't worry Great-Grandfather. We're going to be back with the constable to deal with you..."   
  
Dimitri snarled with his eyes silted as he watched those three leave the watoom. Julie-Su was the last to go, looking back towards the small jar that was on the table. She headed over and pawed around the jar, picking it up and walking out of the room with it. She would have to find something to do with this, she can't keep that soul trapped in there forever.   
  
As his source of power left the room, he found himself getting gradually weaker and groaned softly before he completely blacked out.   
  
This wasn't over... the Legion would not be beaten this way.   
  
----------------  
  
"Arrrgh!" Locke suddenly stumbled forward and fell down. He never felt that much pain in his life! It was all originating from his paws now and aching through his entire body.   
  
He slowly rolled over onto his back to see Lara-Le's worried face hovering right over him. She grabbed his injured paws and caused him to rear back and howl in sudden pain. "Locke! Locke, what's wrong?"  
  
Locke slowly moved his hands over his knuckles along his right hand and winced again. " My hands are burning... like they're melting..."   
  
That sent Lara into a panic, she quickly moved her finger across his knuckles and then to the rim of his glove. "Let me see..."   
  
"N-NO! Don't touch them!"  
  
It was too late; she already moved her paw over his knuckles when he suddenly screamed in pain again. This time something would actually happen to his paw. Along the knuckles, the two bumps that formed on either hand would start to grow at an alarming rate. They spouted up, tearing though his red fur and flesh and causing a bit of blood to splatter on both of them! Locke held both of his paws to his chest and hissed to himself in pain.   
  
Lara-Le was the first of the two to recognize what those were... Claws, they were caws along his knuckles like. "You... you grew claws..."  
  
Indeed, but they weren't exactly like his son's slightly dulled claws. They were twice as long and surpassed his finger length easily. The tips were sharpened like a knife and had a flat end that was parallel to his knuckles. It was hard to see what exactly they were made out of, with the blood that was surrounding his paw now.   
  
Locke looked at the claws, flexing his hand. The pain had slowly passed, like built up energy that was suddenly released all at once. He slowly made his way to his feet, running his left finger across one of the sharp claws with a look of confusion. "I-I don't understand... how?"  
  
"Knuckles hot his power though the Master Emerald... maybe that had something to do with it..."   
  
Locke was about to protest that he hadn't even see the Master Emerald since Knuckles' funeral, but remembered a time that he had to use its power not to long ago. When they were outside of the base and he had to defend the Guardianship... he filled himself with Chaos energy and it must've mutated him in this way!  
  
"I-It doesn't matter now Lara..." He started towards the junction in the hallway, looking back towards her. "All that matters now is finding those kids and getting out of this place!"   
  
As soon as he stepped into the conjunction and turned around to face her, he was slammed into from the side and fell down onto his ass.   
  
Looking up he seen the panicked face of a familiar pink Echidna. "Julie-Su! You're alright!" He said before grunting and rubbing his lower back with one paw.  
  
"Echindaopolis! We have to get back to Echindaopolis right now..." She was panting, and didn't even know it yet. She got back onto her feet and looked at Lara-Le before looking back at him. "Dimitri is planning to attack Knothole, on Mobious Prime and-"   
  
"Just calm down!" Locke grabbed her shoulders and looked back at her. "We're going to take care of everything, don't worry. "  
  
She fell silent for a moment before looking down at the ground with her eyes watering up a bit. "I'm so sorry... I should've stopped them by now... and now the whole island's going to pay..."  
  
"There was no way you could've known, dear." Lara-Le said from behind Locke, still trying to get some patches of gray out her yellow shirt. "You can't go around blaming yourself for everything that the Legion does... What's important now is that we get to Echindaopolis and put a stop to this!"  
  
Locke thought about that for a second, and then looked back to Julie-Su with a light smirk coming across his muzzle. "That probably won't be necessary. We might be able to stop the problem from its source... If we find the Master Emerald."  
  
-----------------  
  
Remington had to worry about saving himself in this crowd, and then worry about what to do with the Echidnas. When Knuckles and the Chaotix weren't around, he was pretty much in charge of the whole city. It was sometimes more then he could handle, like it was right now.   
  
He was forced back by the crowd into a small section on the ground where the team players are supposed to go back into the locker room. Remington knew that was a dead end, but the crowd thought it was a way out.   
  
Before he would be forced though the door, he jumped and grabbed onto a metal pole over his head and pulled himself up far enough so he was over the passing crowd. He dropped his megaphone into the mob and held on with both hands so he could pull himself up to sit on the pole.  
  
He looked out onto the field from where he was and seen the Legion ship lowering down onto the field. He just prayed that it was the ship that the Chaotix were calling from and not a ship for reinforcements by the Legion.   
  
Suddenly, the speakers on the ship lowered down. Several black boxes appearing right on the underside of the ship facing the crowd. Remington blinked once in confusion before catching onto what was happening.   
  
The Speakers would let out a sound that was similar to the sound a familiar blue hedgehog would make when he's running on flat ground. The sound would cause the crowd to look up at the speakers the first time around and then scatter to get out of the way the second. It wasn't a constant sound, just a booming one that was made every three seconds like...   
  
Mighty was punching a piece of solid metal with his good fist while his bloodied one held the thick sheet in front of a microphone. The sound was amplified though their speaker system to sound booming to the crowd below.   
  
The female Echidna looked over the side of the control panel and smiled a bit when she seen both Legionaries and regular Echidnas running for cover from the horrible sound that Mighty was making. "It's working!" She exclaimed over the noise   
  
Mighty's ears twitched, and he looked over towards her. "What?" He shouted.   
  
"I SAID ITS WORKING!" She screamed again, panting after words.   
  
Mighty smirked and stopped as the ship lowered down onto the field. The armadillo looked towards the door and put his fists together as he walked over there. "I'll get on door duty..."   
  
"Mighty wait..." Thunderhawk stopped him at the door, and then took his injured hand into the two of his own. He concentrated for a moment, his eyes closing as he put his energy into the injury that went though the palm of his hand.   
  
Gradually, the wound would heal itself at ten times the rate that it'll take normally. The blood was still there on his glove, but his hand was completely healed in a couple of seconds.   
  
Mighty looked at his hand, flexing it in front of the Echidna before mouthing out. "Thanks, but what about my friend?"  
  
Thunderhawk nodded a bit. "We're helping him too... but the healing works best on non life-threatening injuries like the one on your hand. "  
  
That put Mighty in a bad mood, but he was in no position to complain right now. He was about to get into the fight of his life out there...   
  
And he didn't have his friends to back him up this time.   
  
Remington had his eyes glued on the ship, but had to divide his attention when his radio suddenly went of. He grabbed it and put it up to his muzzle. "Speak to me, and it better be good news."   
  
"Get down here and cover Mighty, he needs all the help he can get out there!" A female voice yelled over the radio.   
  
Remington was more then happy to offer some help, but he couldn't do this alone. A more pressing question came over him first. "Wait a second, who the hell are you?"   
  
"Just a bad girl gone good... for now..."   
  
Remington sighed and turned the radio off. Then a rush of inspiration would go though his head, and he would turn to face what was left of the cowering normal citizens of Echindaopolis who were crowded in this small space with him.   
  
"People...Its about time we help our Guardians out. "  
  
--------------  
  
"Are you sure you left her here?"   
  
They small group of Mobians were making their way back to the Robotization chambers. They were going back to get Lien-Da. Julie-Su was completely sure that she would know where the master Emerald was.   
  
"Positive, Positive!" Charmy said to Julie-Su as he flew alongside her. Locke, Lara, and Vector were behind them, since they were slightly slower then they were. "I stung her and left her there!"  
  
Julie-Su's eyes widened slightly. "You didn't kill her, did you Charmy? Its hard to say, but she's worth more to us now alive then she does dead!"   
  
Charmy shook his head. "Nuh uh. My stinger doesn't carry enough poison to kill any mobian that's bigger then me. She'll just have a terrible headache when she wakes up."   
  
"That's a relief..." Julie-Su sighed.   
  
Charmy chuckled. "You say that like you actually care about her!"  
  
Near the back, Lara-Le looked over to Vector and tilted her head a bit. "What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we caught up with you all..."   
  
Vector looked back at her, now wearing his headphones over his 'ears'. He was either too absorbed in himself to care about his actions now or thinking. "Thinkin' ma, Knuxman is dead... but we seen him back there."  
  
"It was just a shell-erm... I mean his body. His body was back there, but his soul was somewhere else. "Locke corrected him, but he didn't expect a normal mobian to know much about that anyway.  
  
"You knew it the whole time, didn't you? That the dude wasn't yer kid, right?"  
  
Locke shook his head to that. "It was hard to figure it out, but I knew something was wrong from the get-go. There isn't a mobian alive today that can perfectly imitate another mobian."  
  
"We'll that's co-"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
The three suddenly stopped so they wouldn't bump into Julie-Su, who was stopped in front of the door leading to the Robotization room.   
  
The pink Echidna walked forward slowly, but could already tell that Lein-Da wasn't there. She looked around the whole room and yelled out. "She's gone! "  
  
Charmy seemed a bit shaken by this, and flew down low to the ground. After some close inspection, something caught his eye and he picked it up. A thick black stinger with a little blood on the sharpened tip. "H-how did she pull the stinger out? She should've been in too much pain..."   
  
------------  
  
Dimitri was just coming around, and grunted softly to himself when he heard the sounds of soft heels against the metal ground.   
  
He looked up to see his Great-Granddaughter standing there with one hand over the right side of her neck while the other laid almost limp at her side.   
  
"So you're alive..." Dimitri said.   
  
Lien-Da walked over to the pile of books and weapons and started to push them off of him a little at a time. "I can say the same for you."  
  
Dimitri pushed up onto her weakened arms so he was sitting on his knees looking up at his second in command. "I want you to make the call this time."  
  
"Call? What call?" Lien-Da seemed confused.   
  
Dimitri cleared his throat as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. His body was weak from the soul that he was feeding on, now gone with the Chaotix somewhere in this building. "Do we push forward and try and take the city, or fall back and rebuild what we've lost. Child, I'm growing weak again... this time I might not live to see a stronger body."  
  
Something in that cold heart of hers fluttered at the thought that Dimitri would die on her. It was impossible in her mind! He was immortal, indestructible! The girl couldn't accept the fact that he was old and should've been gone a long time ago. He was already putting her in command more, like he was unable to make these choices himself. I-It was him to came up with this plan in the first place... why did he suddenly shift the responsibility over to her?  
  
She choked back at first, but then proceeded forward. "We'll pull back and repair your body... afterward we'll go and kill those creatures who got in our way first."  
  
Dimitri fell silent for a moment, before speaking up. "Is that really what you want to do?" He moved his covered paw out and patted her slowly on the head. "Lien-Da, you always were there for me... You and your brother, training and working all the time to become the best in our Legion at such a young age. Whether I live or not, I will not be running the Legion forever. "  
  
"B-But you're our leader..."  
  
"Wrong, I'm your Great-Grandfather and over four-hundred years old!" He countered, but his touch never falling from her face. "I have lived far beyond my expectations, and lived to see my dream."  
  
Lien-Da's eyes softened slightly, and she jumped in surprise as he suddenly leaned forward as if he was going to faint. He recovered on his own, and she said. "Your dream? What was your dream?"  
  
"Child, it has never changed. Not one day in my life, and never will. My dream isn't to be immortal or to build a giant empire on Technology. I wanted to see the Echidnas return to their native home in Downunda from their everlasting loop in the skies over Mobious.   
  
I have lived to see that... and my soul will rest in peace as long as the island remains at its place of origin as if is now." Dimitri let out a hoarse cough before he would give her a weak smile to match his feelings now. "Promise me, you will do everything in your power to make sure this island stays on the ground."  
  
Lien-Da never seen it that way, over the years she must've forgotten all about Dimitri's original intentions for the floating Island. Not at all what she expected, but she would continue to please her mentor nonetheless. "I swear."  
  
"Good... now hurry child, the Chaotix are still somewhere in the building... seeking the Master Emerald."   
  
Shock passed her face again. "H-How do you know without your equipment?"   
  
Dimitri slowly rubbed the barbed Knuckles of his paws together before looking back to her. "When I took this body, I took everything along with it. I can see more then you'll ever pick up with your sensors now."  
  
Lien-Da would bent down and pick a few weapons out the pile before looking back to him. "Come with me, come fight with me!"  
  
"No Lien-Da... Even in a young body I feel the effects of age..." He walked over to a corner of the War Room and sat down in the corner. He looked up at her now. "This was something that I didn't expect before... I should've seen this beforehand."   
  
Lien-Da frowned slightly before nodding her head to him. She wouldn't ask him about it anymore, she'd just have to do this on her own. "Alright... stay here..."  
  
She turned her head and headed towards the broken down door.   
  
Dimitri looked at her, up until he could see her head disappear from his sights and sighed heavily himself. He leaned back against the wall with his eyes to the sky.   
  
"She said that as if I had a choice..."   
  
I'm so glad I didn't save this chapter on my computer. Turns out my computer crashed on Friday and I lost every fic I wrote except for Rolla the Crap and the last Three Chapters of Heart to No Heart.   
  
If the person who wanted to do the Scratch One Chicken fic is reading this, I'm sorry to say that I don't have the files you need anymore :(.  
  
Anyway, there's only two more chapters to the story left from here. I hope you all enjoyed it up to this part, anyone who's still reading out there.   
  
One more thing, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my fics... weather it be this fic of something else that I wrote in the past. Red Fox is someone I can name off the bat, and Vincent Valentine who reviewed a few times. Juliana just reviewed a while ago. Dr. Sipp, who's fanfics are good too. I know I forgot a lot of people, but I'll thank them all when I write the last chapter n.n.   
  
Expect the new one out in about three days. Yup, no more waiting forever for chapters from me. 


End file.
